Angel Among Us
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: After summer break and the school year starts up again, the Sons of Ipswich enter 11th grade. And everyone knows that the beginning of a school year means new students. One particular new student starts becoming the talk of the school and earns a place in the popular category, even among the town. His name is Angel Diamond, a 15 year old freshmen who is new to...(more inside)
1. New Territory

Incase you didn't get the clue, this is slash also known as yaoi, so if that's not what you intended to read, then I suggest you click off this story now.

Important Story Note: This story revolves around an OC - Original Character for those who don't know the initials - that I created, Angel Diamond, which is a boy, not a girl. I know most people expect OC's to be a girl since most people on here make OC's girls, so just had to make it clear. I made 2 other OC's Eddie Rogers and Chelsea Starr as well. The cover shows the OC's. You can see the cover - and all my other covers - better at the link provided on my profile. The red haired girl is Chelsea, the black guy is Eddie, and the brunette haired boy is Angel. You should know who the blonde guy is since you're reading a Covenant story. xD All the Sons of Ipswich are 17.

Couple: Reid/Angel

Genre: Romance, supernatural, comedy

Summary: After summer break and the school year starts up again, the Sons of Ipswich enter 11th grade. And everyone knows that the beginning of a school year means new students. One particular new student starts becoming the talk of the school and earns a place in the popular category, even among the town. His name is Angel Diamond, a 15 year old freshmen who is new to the private school of Spenser and the town of Ipswich. Because of all this, he gains quick attention from the sons, Reid especially. But this new boy is more than a pretty face, talent, and innocence. What is he hiding? And more importantly, how big is it?

* * *

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 1: New Territory

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep-beep-beep…beep-beep-beep…beep-beep-beep…beep-beep-bee-_

A lightly tanned arm flew out of the bed sheets, hand shutting off the blaring alarm. The tan arm retracted back into the blankets and the form underneath shifted, seeming to be stretching, and then brought the blankets down from their face. It was a young boy; light and dark mixed brown hair (bangs side swept, side fringe level at his ears, and hair leveled just about at the base of his neck in the back), light tan skin, cognac brown eyes, is 15, and is 5'6 in heighth. He was wearing a green tank top with black boxer briefs for nightwear. The young boy sat up and got up from his bed and yawned before going to his adjoined bathroom in his room and did his usual morning routine; clean his mouth, clean his face, and fix his hair.

He then went back to his room and got dressed. He went with a tad faded, dark yellow plaid shirt with black and gray mixed in (he pushed the sleeves up at the elbow). Along with that he had gray jeans that hugged his legs nicely, his shirt hugging him nicely as well, showing off his figure. He went through his bracelets and picked out a green string bracelet and a purple string bracelet and slipped them on his right wrist. He went to his bathroom to get out his favorite fragrance and sprayed his shirt once before exiting the bathroom again.

Then he picked up his green messenger bag with a gold fleurs-de-lis pattern from its place on the floor up against his desk and looped it over his shoulder across his chest and walked over to his full length mirror to check over his look, checking everything from a side view also to make sure everything is in place. The boy smiled.

"Perfect. First impression in a new school and town is go." He stated happily. He then exited his room to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ah, Angel, good morning." The boy's mother, Ariel, greeted when he walked in the kitchen.

Angel inherited a lot of his physical features from his mother. She had the same color of hair – which came down to her mid-back and was wavy – and eyes, and had roughly the same facial features. Angel didn't inherit her skin tone, though. She had a fair skin tone.

Angel smiled at his mother contently. "Morning, mom."

As he walked by her making her own breakfast, which consisted of cutting and mixing fruit into yogurt, his mother suddenly had a look of pleasant surprise.

"Ooh, is that nice smell coming from you, dear?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, you like it?" He said as he got out a bowl, milk, and one of his favorite cereals.

"Yes, it smells like all things fresh…rain, trees, roses." She said with a smile.

"I know, right? Got it a few days ago on our way here to this town. It's one of my new favorites." He said as he got his now prepared bowl of cereal and exited the kitchen to enter through the door to the dining room on the left of the kitchen which was where his dad was, sitting at the table drinking coffee and having cereal as well. Angel sat across from him.

"Morning, dad."

His father, Drew, looked up at him and gave him a greeting smile.

"Morning, son. Ready for your first day? New school, new town."

His father had short, spiked up black hair, forest green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. You can definitely tell who Angel got his skin tone from.

Angel smiled. "Yep, all prepared. I'm ready for anything."

His father smiled as his mother was coming in the dining room with her breakfast.

"Good. Don't want any unpleasant surprises." His father mused.

Angel nodded with a knowing expression. "Yeah, no kidding."

After Angel got done with his breakfast, he hugged his parents goodbye and exited through the front door to walk down the street of his neighborhood to the spot where the school bus stops to pick up kids that go to Spenser High. He only had to walk till he got to the end of the sidewalk which wasn't far. As he got closer, he could see one of his best friends Chelsea standing there.

He moved here with her and another best friend of his, so he wasn't going to be alone in these new territories. His parents and his two best friends' parents are business partners and close friends who had to move here to Ipswich because of them being assigned to a different location since their expertise is needed. All their parents are fashion gurus who help clients gain success in many areas of life through their wardrobes and overall style. Angel walked up next to Chelsea and gave her a smile in greeting. When she saw him she smiled happily.

"Hey, Angel!" She greeted in a hug.

Chelsea had dyed dark red hair that came down to her chest, chestnut colored eyes, fair toned skin, was a little shorter than him, and was 15 also.

"Hey, Chels."

Once they ended their hug, Chelsea continued.

"Ready to take on a new school?"

Angel smiled. "You bet. I'm excited, actually."

Chelsea smiled. "I am too. I'm so curious on what the people are going to be like there. I mean, it's going to be different to what we're used to since this is a private, rich school of which not just anyone can get into. That heightens the curiosity and excitement." She said as she lightly bounced on her toes.

"Yeah, it does. I read an introductory about the school on the computer and it said that everyone that goes there is visually attractive. How amazing is that?" Angel said enthusiastically.

"Hey, guys!" A black toned boy greeted happily as he came up behind the two, wrapping his arms over each of their shoulders from in between them. He had light green eyes, was 5'8 in heighth, and was 15 too.

When Angel and Chelsea recognized who it was, they smiled.

"Eddie, hey!" Angel greeted. This was the other best friend Angel came here with. These two were like his brother and sister practically. The bus pulled up then.

Chelsea looked back at Eddie. "You're just in time. Any later and you would've missed the bus."

Eddie huffed. "Yeah, I know. Mom wanted me to do somethin' before I left. Thank goodness it didn't take any longer, 'cause missin' the bus on the first day of school, a new school at that, would a not looked good."

Angel chuckled as they got on the bus and picked their seats. "Yeah, definitely not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chelsea, Angel, and Eddie stood in the front lawn of the school looking up at it in awe. It was massive, practically a castle. They were surely impressed.

"Man….this place is tight." Eddie stated.

"And huge. Must be easy to get lost in there. Can you imagine how many hallways must be in there?" Angel stated in awe.

"At least 20." Chelsea guessed.

"Well, let's go." Angel said as he started walking towards the front doors first, his two best friends following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 1

Aaaah, geez, I'm so excited for this one! 8D This story is literally one of the funnest, most exciting one to write so far for me. So...what do you all think of my characters? Did they peek your interest? What was up with that conversation between Angel and his dad about unpleasant surprises and acting like something big happened before? Let me know your thoughts, I love knowing what my audience thinks. Sneak peak of next chapter: Angel and his two best friends take on Spenser. From the classes to the students, they'll start making a reputation. Will it be a good one? What will the Sons of Ipswich think of Angel and his friends when they see them in a class of theirs? Till next chapter. ^ - '


	2. Gem in the Sea

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 2: Gem in the Sea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, sir?" Angel spoke.

He was in his first class, history. Classes haven't started yet, and the room was still vacant of students. He and his two friends went their separate directions after they stepped inside the school since none of them share their first class and they wanted to get things with their first hour teacher set up before classes start.

The history teacher looked up from the paper he was reading at his desk.

"Hi, I'm new here and I'll be in your first hour class." Angel explained.

The teacher's eyes shined in interest. "Oh, where are you from?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Westwood."

"Ah, okay. Not that far at all. And you're a…freshmen?"

Angel nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Mmhmm, alright. And you're name?"

"Angel Diamond."

The teacher's eyes blinked in pleasant surprise. "Wow, you're parents have an amazing taste of names."

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

The teacher stood up and held out his hand over his desk. "I'm Mr. Bentley. Welcome to the class."

Angel smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Why don't you sit at the front of the room here with me for now until everyone takes their seats. That way we can see where to place you."

"Okay." Angel agreed and sat against the wall behind Mr. Bentley's desk and got out his purple skinned BlackBerry Curve 9320 phone to entertain himself till all the students came.

Once the room filled up, the bell rang, and everyone took their seats, Mr. Bentley spoke.

"Morning first hour class. Before we get started on today's lesson, I would like to inform you that we have a new student."

Some whispering could be faintly heard amongst some parts of the class. When Mr. Bentley spoke again, they ceased, wanting to listen to the interesting new subject.

"Come on up." Mr. Bentley said over his shoulder to Angle, who was hidden from view of the students by the teacher's desk.

He put his phone back in his pocket, stood up, and walked to where he was next to Mr. Bentley's desk. Once he got up and was in view of the students, all the students' eyes immediately focused on him. Soft, surprised whispers of praise sounded through some parts of the room amongst themselves, some just stared in silent awe, and some others glared from being negatively envious. The new kid was beautiful; from his skin, to his hair, to his fashion style, to his eyes…especially his eyes.

"This is Angel Diamond. He comes to us from Westwood, so it is advised that you give him direction when he needs it," Mr. Bentley scanned the room for a seat that Angel could take.

"Ah, that one near the middle on the right is free for you, Mr. Diamond." Mr. Bentley pointed.

Angel spotted the seat, nodded, and went to go sit down. As he was walking up the stairs in the center that split up the left section from the right, He faintly heard two girls speaking softly about him to each other somewhere on his left.

"Damn, even his name is gorgeous!" The girl gushed to her friend next to her.

"Yeah, talk about a hottie." The first girl's friend next to her said dreamily.

The compliments made him blush. He was a very modest guy, so he didn't really think of himself as that big of a deal like others always did. He was placed between 2 girls, one with blonde hair, and one with black, them both having fair skin. The black haired one turned to him with a big smile and began whispering.

"I'm Crystal, I can give you a tour of the school, if you want?" The girl said trying to act calm, but failing and coming off really eager.

Angel gave a nervous smile from how strongly she was acting towards him.

"That would come in handy, thanks…Crystal." Angel could tell the girl barely contained a squeal of excitement from him saying her name.

'_Oookay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea to accept. Well, can't change it now. I don't want to come off as a jerk._' Angel thought.

"Calm down, Crystal, it's only another human being sitting next to you," The blonde girl on the other side of Angel lightly belittled out of annoyance in a whisper, making Crystal glare annoyingly and pout at her.

The blonde girl then looked down at Angel. "Don't mind her, I'm Sarah, nice to finally see a new face in here." She said, much more relaxed than the other girl, which pleased him.

"Nice to meet you." Angel whispered.

Angel and Sarah then went back to paying attention to the teacher, but some of the class was still focused on Angel with their dreamy stares. Mr. Bentley started teaching about World War 1.

"World War 1 was a military conflict lasting from 1914 to 1918 which involved nearly all the biggest powers of the world. There were two groups of alliances formed to create this huge war, The Allies…and The Central Powers. The countries that made up The Allies were; Russia, France, British Empire, Italy, United States, Japan, Rumania, Serbia, Belgium, Greece, Portugal and Montenegro. Can anyone tell me what countries made The Central Powers?"

Only three hands raised, two boys and one girl. One of those boys, however, was Angel. Since he was new Mr. Bentley wanted to get to know how he does in class, so he settled with picking him.

"Angel." Mr. Bentley stated to enable his answer.

Angel put his hand down and answered the question stated. "Germany, Austria, Turkey, and….Bulgaria."

Mr. Bentley, as well as the class was impressed.

"Very good, Angel. I see you are researched. Refreshing to see." Mr. Bentley praised.

The teacher then continued the lesson. Sarah side glanced at Angel with an impressed smile.

'_So…he's more than just a pretty face…that's a relief. Too many here with looks, but no brains. I'm definitely gonna enjoy his company._' Sarah thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel was in a hallway with that Crystal girl after history was over with and had a 5 minute break before next class. Crystal was explaining the map of the school on the wall.

"-For whatever reason, who knows, but all I know is that the jocks get mad and aggressive if you hang in that spot of that hallway."

Angel nodded. "Good to know. Thanks for the heads up, Crystal." He said in a kind smile.

Crystal had a dreamy look come over her face. Him saying her name again **and** that striking smile reduced her to a swooning mess. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers before looking back up at him shyly.

"Umm….Angel…." Crystal hesitated.

Angel looked from the map back towards her. "Yeah?"

She fiddled with her fingers even more and looked down in a blush.

"Could we…..could I…..go out with you?" She blushed more intensely now.

"Go...out?..." Angel repeated, not catching the seriousness of those words at first, but then realization sinks in when he thinks more on it.

"Oh…..**o~h**…you mean…date." Angel stated nervously.

"Yeah…" Crystal said shyly still looking downward, blush gradually going away but still existing.

'_Oh great, how am I going to break this to her?' _

"Uh….mm…Crystal, I'm flattered you consider me as someone you would date, but….I have to decline, sorry."

Crystal's demeanor deflated and she met his eyes. "Aw, why not?" She asked in disappointment, wondering if it's for good enough reason.

Angel didn't want this to come out immediately when he only just recently moved here, but no reason in lying about it, so…

"Because…..I prefer guys."

Crystal stared at him for a minute before speaking. "...You mean….you're gay?"

"Yes." Angel confirmed uncomfortably.

Crystal sighed. "The saying is right…..all the attractive ones are gay or married." She said as she walked off in disappointment.

Angel showed light surprise by lifting his brows at that remark.

"Hehehe…" He laughed nervously before going to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two more classes, math and science, Angel went to the cafeteria for lunch hour. Once he decided what he wanted for lunch based on what they provided that day, he then got in a line of students and waited his turn to get his food. A few steps across the cafeteria in a different lunch line stood the Sons of Ipswich waiting to get their food as well.

"God, I'm so hungry." Pogue mused waiting impatiently.

"Same here, I didn't eat much for breakfast, so I'm starving." Tyler mused in response.

"I didn't even eat breakfast, so I'm hungrier than both you guys combined." Reid remarked.

Tyler turned his head around behind him at Reid fixing him with a look.

"That's because you slept in too late…ya know…like you do every morning." Tyler teased.

Reid shrugged in a smirk. "Life's too short to be rushin' around, Baby Boy."

Tyler lifted a brow incredulously at Reid. "Life's too short to be slackin' off ei-"

"Oh, look! We're next!" Reid interrupted unnecessarily loud and cheery to stop Tyler from completing that sentence.

Tyler glared good-naturedly at Reid before looking in front of himself and noticed Pogue and Caleb were now standing with a small gap between them and he and Reid, Caleb and Pogue with an amused look on their faces while they watched their antics of which kept them unaware of their surroundings. Tyler rolled his eyes and finally walked forward to close the gap as Reid chuckled behind him. After they were moving with the line again, Reid looked around the cafeteria in boredom. His eyes happened to roam in the area Angel was at and Reid froze when he saw him, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"…..Damn, he's hot." Reid whispered, unaware he just said that out loud.

Since Tyler was right in front of him, he heard what Reid said. Unsure if he heard right, Tyler turned around and looked at Reid in confusion.

"What?" Tyler asked.

Reid blinked rapidly and tore his eyes off the boy he was oogling and thought fast.

"I said…'damn, this lot', heh-heh. Wish it would move faster…ya know…since I'm super starving and all." Reid said feeling nervousness rush through him.

"Okay, figured I heard wrong." Tyler said before turning back around.

Reid silently sighed in relief. '_God, that was close. Gotta be more careful with that, idiot,_' Reid scolded himself mentally.

Reid looked back over in the area that boy is in and checked him out a little more once his eyes found him again. He was so gonna get to know that boy. His figure was beautifully sculpted and sexy. His fashion sense, icing on the cake. He was so screwable, it was incredible! When Tyler looked around the cafeteria and caught Reid in his peripheral, he noticed he was now the one behind in the line unmoving. He was just standing there staring off somewhere. Tyler walked five steps behind him to Reid and looked over in the direction he was looking in to see what has him so transfixed. Not spotting anything that explained it, he looked back at Reid and waved a hand in front of his face a couple times. No response.

"Hey…Reid." Tyler said and snapped his fingers in front of his face. That finally got him.

Reid flinched and quickly looked at Tyler in confusion. "Huh-yeah?"

Tyler raised a brow. "You're behind in the line." He said as he pointed to the line which was five steps away from where Reid was standing.

"Oh…heh…right." Reid said dismissively and he walked back up to the line, leaving Tyler the spot in front of him so he can get back in his original spot, which he took with rolled eyes at his recent spaceyness.

'_Damnit! Hopefully I can get some alone time with that boy. No way can I talk to him with people around, __**especially **__my friends, not if he makes me act so out of it. They'd notice that immediately and bust my secret wide open for sure._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 2

Now things are rollin'! Next chapter will be cute. x3 Sneak peak of next chapter: Reid tries to flirt and get to know Angel during lunch hour. When the lunch bell rings, signaling lunch is over and time to head for class, both Reid and Angel get disappointed and have to part ways only to meet up again in their English class immediately after. This makes Reid excited since he can get to know a bit more about Angel in a class setting. Little did Reid know, he's not the only one who has major secrets to hide. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	3. Heaven On Earth

Important Story Note: Forgot to mention, there is no school uniforms in this story. The students are free to dress in what they want, but there is still a dress code such as no unnecessary skin showing and no tempting outfits and obvious stuff like that.

* * *

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 3: Heaven on Earth

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel sat with Eddie and Chelsea at a table in the cafeteria and they started tending to their food.

"So glad we have lunch together and some classes together." Chelsea stated.

They looked over each other's classes on their schedules a couple minutes ago again to see if they had any of the remaining classes together. And they do have their next class together, which was English, and they have their 5th hour together, which was foreign language.

"Yeah, me too. It's so nerve racking being in a new area with no one you know around you. Makes me feel more comfortable when I'm with you guys." Eddie stated.

"Same here." Angel agreed with a smile.

"Same here too." Chelsea agreed also with a fond smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the opposite side of the cafeteria sat the sons along with Kate and Sarah – Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends – at a table with their food.

"Have you guys been hearing about one of the new kids today?" Caleb asked his group of friends as he opened his bottled beverage.

"You mean that freshmen from Westwood that's had everyone drooling over how amazing he is? Yep." Tyler said sounding like he's heard about him many times.

"Ah, yeah, the girls won't stop gushing over him." Pogue stated.

"Yeah, he is becoming the lead talk of the school, isn't he. No surprise there. I have first hour history with him and from what I witnessed, he is quite the looker…more so than most guys in the school, even. He's knowledgeable, too, and that's not that common here either; for a guy to be really attractive **and **smart? There's quite a few girls here that are like that, but it's less so in boys here. His name is even impressive." Sarah conveyed.

Reid was paying close attention to this info, hoping the boy they were talking about was the boy he saw in the cafeteria.

Kate hummed in surprise. "So would you say this guy has out ranked our Sons of Ipswich?" Kate didn't believe so herself, but she wanted to see if someone that's actually been around this new kid would determine so.

Caleb almost choked on his burger at Kate's question and looked between Kate and Sarah. Caleb didn't care about how popular people of the school deemed him to be, but even so, he was really interested in what the answer would be. The rest of the sons were interested on Sarah's answer as well.

Sarah looked at all of them watching her and got a bit nervous that all her friends' eyes were very focused on her, but she tried to not focus on that and thought back on all her assessments she made so far of the boy she met in her first hour class.

"Well, overall…..no. I would say telling by his looks, smarts, and self-respect so far that I've seen that he's….at their rank." Sarah contemplated.

"At their rank…as in **only** in looks, smarts, and self-respect?" Kate asked. The sons looked from Kate back to Sarah again, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, as in he is at their rank in those alone, but on everything total, I don't know for sure since I don't know much about him yet, so it's hard to be accurate at this point in that, but for now he doesn't rank above them overall." Sarah reasoned.

"Whew, that's a relief! No one should steal our title," Reid puffed out his chest and smirked in triumph.

Kate looked at Reid in surprise and laughed. "Wow, Reid." Kate said.

Reid looked over to her and pouted playfully. "What? It's fun being popular, it makes it easier to get what you want."

Tyler drew his bottom lip in his mouth out of nervous habit. "Yeah, that **is **true, it is fun."

Reid smiled and high fived Tyler while Pogue and Caleb rolled their eyes and Sarah and Kate just looking amused.

"Ha! My man!" Reid said happily as he high fived his best friend.

Pogue sighed. "Where did we go wrong?" Pogue asked Caleb playfully, who was beside him.

"No idea." Caleb said playfully back as he looked at the two youngest.

When Reid looked out over the sea of students eating their lunch at the tables, he happened to spot that boy again that caught his eyes when they were in line. Reid immediately stuffed the last bit of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth and finished the last of his chips off – which only had a few chips left at the bottom of the bag – and finished his drink – all very quickly – before shooting up from his seat.

"Well, gotta go! It's been fun, but…" Reid turned his eyes back over to the boy across the cafeteria.

"…Got somethin' to attend to." Reid continued, then walked off.

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Kate, and Sarah were left speechless when Reid just suddenly ate in a hurry and practically dashed off.

Tyler narrowed his eyes in the direction Reid left in. " 'Life's too short to be rushin' around', huh?" Tyler quoted in suspicion, remembering Reid said that when they were in line getting their lunch. Caleb and Pogue looked at Tyler expectantly, thinking Tyler would know what was up with Reid since he's the closest to him.

"You know what that was about?" Caleb asked in confusion.

"Or what he is so called, 'attending to'?" Pogue also asked in just as

much confusion.

Tyler shook his head and sighed. "No idea. Knowing him….probably something that'll get him in trouble."

Caleb and Pogue nodded in agreement and went back to eating their lunch and chattin'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the cafeteria with Angel and his two best friends, they were chatting about their experience at the new school, already done with their lunch.

"-hat a starch pellet, sodium sulfite, and sodium iodate would turn purple in a blink of an eye when they meet? You literally would miss it change if you blinked once!" Eddie mused enthusiastically.

"Yeah, if I was drinking something in that moment, I would've spit it out." Angel said with an amused smile from the picture he put in his head of himself.

Right then Angel felt a tap on his shoulder. Angel looked behind himself and noticed a blonde boy standing there with this charming smile on his face. The guy was so pleasing to the eye, it made Angel blush slightly.

Reid's smile widened a bit when he noticed the beauty he was after was blushing within the three seconds he noticed him there. Reid acknowledged the two that accompanied the beauty once, but not being able to contribute much to them after that since the brunette was so alluring.

"Hi, I'm Reid Garwin. Just happened to notice you over here and I couldn't help but think how interesting you seem. Mind enlightening me?" He said charmingly, hinting that he wanted the two of them to leave the cafeteria.

Angel's blush grew a bit and he looked up at the attractive blonde, and then at his friends unsurely. His friends were discreetly gesturing for him to go with the guy since they could see the chemistry blooming between them already. That decided it for Angel, so he got up from his seat, picked up his bag and looped it back across his chest on his shoulder, and followed the blonde out of the cafeteria. They began walking down the halls which were empty.

"You smell incredible, you know that? Matches your looks." Reid mentioned.

Angel blushed again in a smile. "Thanks."

Reid gave another charming smile at the boy's reaction. "So…why haven't I seen your face around before?"

"I just moved here." Angel said as he looked from Reid's striking smile to the hallway décor on the walls and cases of shelves as they passed, afraid of what he might do if he looked too long at that gorgeous face smiling so flirtatiously at him.

Reid looked pleasantly surprised by that. "Ah, interesting. Where from?"

"Westwood, just a bit southwest from here."

Reid hummed in confirmation and thought back to what his friends said about a gorgeous new kid from Westwood.

'_Gotta be him for sure then._' Reid thought before speaking again.

"What brought you to Ipswich?"

"Change in business location. My parents are fashion gurus and their expertise was needed at the location here full-time."

Reid looked surprised again. "Whoa, haven't heard of that one before. Fashion gurus….that explains how you're so….." Reid's eyes scanned Angel up and down once again, his eyes turning a few shades darker.

"Impressively dressed." Reid finished in a sultry tone. He was going to say extra screwable, but he thought against that since it might scare him away. He definitely didn't want that to happen…not with the kid causing such joy within him he never felt before with anyone, not even with his best friend Tyler.

Angel smiled, feeling flattered. "Yeah, thanks."

When they were about to pass the bathrooms, Reid grabbed Angel's hand to halt him. Angel looked back at him and blushed at the contact.

"Hold up…we can use this…it being more private and everything. Wanna go in?" Reid asked him.

Angel felt his heart beat faster at the thought of being completely alone with this attractive guy. Angel nodded, agreeing silently. Reid grinned happily at him and led him by the hand inside the boys' bathroom. Once inside, Reid let go of Angel's hand and turned back towards him.

"Ya know….I haven't gotten your name yet." Said Reid as he admired the details of Angel's facial region now that they were closer in proximity and able to fully focus on each other.

"Oh, yeah…right, sorry. Angel Diamond." Said Angel as he walked over to one of the walls of the bathroom and leaned his back against it.

Reid blinked in surprise and stared at Angel for a moment. A smirk grew on his face.

"Nuh-uh, you're just playin' with me."

Angel smiled in amusement. "Actually, I'm not."

Reid's smirk dulled a moment, then went back to full. "No way…"

Angel chuckled, enjoying how playful this guy was. "Way!"

Reid walked over to Angel to where he was right in front of him and propped one of his hands near Angel's head casually.

"So your name is really Angel?" Reid said, continuing to smirk.

"Yes." Angel said in a smile.

"Angel Diamond?" Reid asked again for confirmation.

Angel's eyes sparkled in mirth. "Yes! If you talk to my parents, they'll say it is also."

Reid playfully stared at him through his smirk, acting like he was still uncertain until Angel shouted loudly in playful exasperation.

"Reid!" He shouted through a giggle.

Reid laughed. "Okay, okay!" Reid thought more deeply on the subject.

"Man…..Angel Diamond…...God, does anything about you not exude absolute gorgeousness, or what,"

Angel blushed intensely and looked down, deciding to play with the strap of his bag laying across his chest to calm himself.

"So if your name is as gorgeous as Angel Diamond…..dare I ask….what's your full name?" Reid asked curiously, really wondering if there was any end to his beauty.

"Angelus Christian Diamond." He said softly through his blush.

"God damn…" Reid whispered in deep emotion.

When Angel heard that, he looked up. Angel's breath caught and his heart fluttered at what he saw when he looked at Reid. Reid's usual light blue eyes were now an extremely dark shade of blue and were exuding pleasure, of the sexual variety. Reid was standing closer to him too. Angel's breathing picked up and his body heat started to climb. Then Reid began to gradually lean in closer. Angel had an idea of what was happening, but he couldn't believe it was happening right here, right now, and with a hunk of a guy at that! Right when their lips were just about to touch…..the bell rang, breaking their atmosphere. Reid slumped and rested his forehead against Angel's in exasperation at the bad timing the bell made and sighed at the loss of atmosphere that was created between them. Reid then leaned back and took a couple steps backward to give Angel space and dug in his pocket and took a slip of paper out.

"Keep in touch?" Reid asked in a hopeful undertone.

Angel blinked a couple times to clear the fogginess that overtook his vision and thinking and looked at the slip of paper in thought for a few seconds before reaching out to take it.

"…Yeah." Angel replied.

That made Reid overjoyed. "Great…I'll see ya around then."

Angel hummed a bit shyly in agreement before Reid left the bathroom. When it was just him in the bathroom, he slumped back against the wall and sighed contently. He brought his hand up and looked at the piece of paper Reid gave him. It was a finely written number with Reid's first and last name at the top along with a winking face next to his name. Angel breathed out a soft laugh at that and put it in his pocket before leaving to his 4th hour class. When he got there, his friends were already there chattin' to each other off to the side of the classroom. Angel joined them while they waited for the room to fill up so they could pick their seats. While the three of them talked and the room was gradually was filling, a group six students walked in. And in that group of six, Angel noticed a familiar face, two familiar faces in fact. Sarah and Reid. He was happy to know he would have another class with Sarah. He was especially happy at knowing he would have a class with Reid. As the group of six passed Angel and his two friends, Reid felt eyes on him so he turned and looked in the direction he suspected the person was and spotted Angel. He smiled big and bright at the sight of him, Angel smiling happily as well at the acknowledgment. Reid winked at him as he passed with his group of friends, making Angel smile and blush shyly.

Once the teacher entered and the bell rang, he introduced the three new students – being Angel, Chelsea, and Eddie – to his class and assigned their seats before getting started on today's English lesson.

"Alright, everyone, we will be going over a story today of which I'm sure you've all at least heard of," The English teacher announced as he opened a drawer of his desk and got two stacks of flimsy books out and walked to the left side of the room and gave the first person in the first row the first stack.

"Take one and pass those down for this side." The teacher instructed.

Then he walked back to his desk and grabbed the other stack and walked to the right side of the room and instructed the students of that side to take one and pass them down. The teacher walked back to his desk and sat in his chair as he waited for every student to have the book in front of them. When Angel got a book and passed the remaining ones down, he read the title, then smiled. Romeo and Juliet, one of his favorite romance stories. He hated how tragic it ends, but loves the romantic parts of it. Some students groaned at realizing what story it was while some cheered, others being indifferent.

Once everyone received their books, the teacher spoke. "Open to the first act. We shall start on the prologue. You will all have a test on this, so I would pay attention and not doze off." The teacher advised, rousing a few groans from the class.

The teacher began reading the prologue. Angel was happily following along in the book until he heard someone whisper close to his ear from behind him.

"Hey there, beautiful,"

That made Angel turn around. He saw Reid leaned forward against the back of the couch-like seat of his row and had that charming smile on his face. Angel blushed at noticing him behind him and leaning so close.

"Didn't know you'd be in here. What great luck that you are." Reid whispered.

Angel smiled happily. "Yeah."

The teacher started picking random students to read when dialogue of characters came up in the story.

"How about we hang this weekend? We can go to the dells that night, just you and me." Reid suggested.

A gleam of excitement sparked in Angel's eyes at that request. "I'd like that."

"Perfect, I'll text you the directions when the day comes. Wanna make it Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday."

Reid smiled brightly. "Kay, Saturday it is the-"

"Garwin and Diamond, since you two are so keen on talking, how about you read the next lines. Garwin, Romeo. Diamond, Juliet." The teacher ordered.

Reid leaned back and frowned in a sigh while Angel turned back around and blushed down towards his book, knowing exactly what lines they're having to read. Reid reluctantly began reading the lines of Romeo.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He read flatly without care, only realizing the meaning of what he just read after he read it. It's meaning filled Reid with surprise. He just asked to kiss someone. And that someone is being read by-

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Angel read with emotion – not dramatically so, but just enough to be admirable – making every word come alive with believability.

Those words were like electricity sent through Reid. They were read with such conviction that it took Reid away from the fact that they were reading the dialogue of characters in a story, and instead felt like he was talking to Angel personally, but in a different era. That got Reid looking between Angel and the page he was reading from during his next lines.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Reid read with the same flat tone, but was unmistakably interested in the lines he was reading now.**  
**

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Angel read impressively again, as if he was living through the character.**  
**

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Reid read as he gazed down at Angel, transfixed by the emotion Angel was putting in the words.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Read Angel.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Reid read.**  
**

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took. [Romeo kisses Juliet]" Angel read.**  
**

This reminded Reid of when he and Angel were in the bathroom earlier and were about to share a kiss. As a matter of fact, the whole 'seeing Juliet across the ballroom' scene reminded him of how he and Angel met. It amused Reid how parallel these two scenarios were to he and Angel. How fitting that the two of them were reading these parts.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Reid read this time smirking down at Angel afterwards once he caught on to the intention of his sentence. Reid noticed this sounded a lot like something he would say which amused him to no end.

"You kiss by the book." Angel said in a grin, chuckling slightly since that's how Juliet would say it.

Reid's eyes sparkled with joy, quite impressed by how Angel made the words on the book come alive. But he wasn't the only one that was impressed. A good portion of the room gradually erupted in applause after Angel read his last line. Even the teacher was smiling in approval.

"I must say, you have a refined talent in voice acting, Mr. Diamond. I'm impressed." The teacher complimented.

Angel smiled, feeling surprised by the compliment. "Thank you, sir."

The teacher then assigned some students to read the follow-up dialogue of the other characters and the teacher read the narrative as they moved deeper in the story all the way to act 2. Once they got to act 2, the bell rang. The teacher bid everyone farewell and said they would continue act 2 tomorrow.

As everyone packed their things and moved out, Reid began speaking to Angel as they gathered their things.

"Where the hell did you learn to read like that?" Reid asked impressed.

Angel smiled and pointed to his own head. "Here." He said after getting everything back in his bag and walking down the stairs in the center and out of the room to the hallway, Reid following.

"Your head….does that mean you didn't learn it from anywhere?"

"Bingo! I was self-taught through just practicing." Angel clarified.

Reid grinned. "You never cease to amaze, do you?"

Angel chuckled and grabbed one side of his bottom lip with his teeth, which made Reid's desire to own those lips grow much stronger. Right then Reid's friends came over to them, as well as Angel's friends. Eddie swung his hand outward to swing his hand forward and clasp one of Angel's hands and leaned across to bump shoulders in a manly greeting.

"Boss reading as always." Eddie said proudly.

"Getting better every time." Chelsea said feeling proud of their friend as well.

Angel smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, guys."

"That **was** pretty impressive." Caleb stated with a friendly smile.

Angel looked up at the new voice in curiosity. "Thank you."

"I'm Caleb. This is Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Reid."

"Yeah, I've met Sarah and Reid earlier. Nice to meet the rest of you." Angel stated.

"I had no idea you were a little actor. You really should take drama with skills like that." Sarah stated in pleasant surprise.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Sarah, but I wouldn't be able to take a drama class."

Sarah tilted her head slightly in surprise and confusion. "Are you kidding, why not?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually not so good at physical acting." Angel conveyed in slight embarrassment.

"Really?" Reid and his friends said in unison with disbelief.

Angel looked at all of them, amused by them answering at the same time in slight shock.

"Yeah, I tend to not be able to express other people's emotions and personalities good with my body, don't know why. I can only achieve it through voice." Angel explained.

"Interesting." Kate mused.

Reid cleared his throat to gain Angel's attention and to cease all other talking from his group.

"So, I'll catch ya later?" Reid asked Angel.

Angel smiled. "Yeah, later."

"Kay," Reid then lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in towards Angel's ear so his friends behind him couldn't hear.

"Don't hesitate to call or text me, okay." Reid asked.

Angel nodded with a smile. "I won't."

And with that, Reid and his friends left, Angel and his two friends heading in the opposite direction. Eddie and Chelsea looked over at Angel with contained excitement, grins being the only hint on it.

"So, Ang…" Eddie said knowingly with a grin.

"It went well?" Chelsea finished with a curious smile in time with Eddie as if they were thinking from the same brain.

Angel looked between the both of them in confusion. "Hmm? What did?"

Chelsea and Eddie rolled their eyes fondly. Angel wasn't always able to catch on to things at the right time.

"The blonde boy?" Chelsea elaborated.

"You went to meet him during lunch." Eddie explained next.

"And he just whispered to you about contacting him." Chelsea finished in a grin.

"Oh! That….yeah, it went great. He gave me his number." Angel said in a slight blush.

"Ang, that's great!" Eddie said happily.

"So you're an item." Chelsea stated happily.

"Uh~ not quite." Angel stated sheepishly. Eddie and Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Really?" Eddie asked in surprise.

Angel sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, we were interrupted by the bell before we could get into that. We haven't been able to be alone yet since."

Chelsea and Eddie hummed and nodded in response.

"But you do want to date him?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, yeah, definitely! I really like him."

Eddie and Chelsea smiled.

"Great! We got a pretty good feeling about him too." Eddie stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel, Eddie, and Chelsea were now entering the front door of their foreign language class which was Chinese Mandarin. They chose this language out of the four given since Angel loves how the language sounds, plus Chinese is one of the most spoken languages in America since so many people from China and Taiwan are coming over, so it would help in conversing with those types of people. Chelsea was taking it for those reasons as well, but Eddie? He just wanted to be able to woo girls of those countries. When there was a minute left till class started, mostly everyone in class by now, one more student walked in. Angel wasn't paying attention to who it was since he was looking through one of the text books to the class about the Chinese language and culture which fascinated him. While he was reading he heard a familiar voice come up from beside him.

"Well….looks like we can't stay away from each other, even when we have no control."

Angel looked up to his left and saw Reid there walking towards him. He smiled in surprise.

"Reid? You have this class too?" Angel asked.

Reid sat next to him. "Yep, I see you and your friends do too." He said as he sent a greeting nod towards Eddie and Chelsea who were sitting on the other side of Angel.

"So what brought you to learn Chinese?" Chelsea asked Reid.

Reid huffed out a short laugh. "Oh, I just picked at random. I don't really care to learn another language, but since it's a part of our education that we have to have if we want to graduate from here, had to pick a class."

Angel and his friends hummed in acknowledgement before turning their eyes to the front of the room when the female teacher entered and the bell rang. A few minutes later, the Chinese class was going over greetings. All the students had a couple sheets of paper in front of them with the kanji for the words so the kids could understand the pronunciation.

"-ounced as ni hao. Ni, meaning you. Hao, meaning good. So when saying ni hao, you are literally saying, you good. Now if you want to ask someo-"

Reid wasn't paying attention, but Angel, Eddie, Chelsea and most of the class were soaking up the information like a sponge. After explaining some pronunciations of some of the words on their papers, the teacher Mrs. Yun started picking students at random to pronounce some of the words she just said and explained. She chose tow students before she decided to pick Eddie to repeat the Chinese words. Before him, the two students struggled a bit – one more than the other – and had the teacher correct them a couple times, so no one has been able to pronounce the words without error yet. Reid started paying attention when students had to say the words, knowing a good laugh was going to be in reach with this. After Eddie was called, he looked down at his paper in determined focus.

"Uhhh-mm….ni hao….ni hao ma? Wo hen hao." Said Eddie.

He said the 'ni hao' correctly and 'ni hao ma?' correctly, but on 'wo hen hao' he pronounced the 'e' in 'hen' very harshly and made it sound like hen as in a chicken like mother hen.

Mrs. Yun smiled. "That was a good try, Mr. Rogers, but the 'hen' in 'wo hen hao' needs to be pronounced less with an 'e' sound and more with a 'u' sound as in 'uh' instead of 'eh', okay?"

Eddie nodded in disappointment and slight embarrassment. Eddie did better than the two girls that were called on before him, so he felt better about that at least. Then Mrs. Yun called on Chelsea. Chelsea took a good, gentle deep breath and picked some words on her paper to test saying out loud.

"Ni ne? Xie xie. Bu ke qi." Said Chelsea.

Chelsea got everything right except the 'Bu ke qi'. She got the 'Bu' correct, but not the 'Ke qi'. She pronounced 'Ke' as 'keh' and 'qi' as 'key'.

"Close, Mrs. Starr. That was a good first try. It's pronounced, bu ke qi. You'll have plenty of time to get use to these words since you'll have three days till you have to turn in your practice sentences worksheets, so don't worry." Mrs. Yun said kindly.

She then called on Angel to say some words out loud, him being the last one to demonstrate.

"Ni hao. Ni hao ma? Wo hen hao, xie xie." Angel said.

He pronounced everything well, just like the teacher said them. Some of the students stared at him in surprise by how well he said it. Eddie and Chelsea were smiling at him proudly, and Reid was slack jawed and staring at him in surprise just like everyone else, but with adoration added in to his eyes and grin.

Mrs. Yun smiled at Angel. "Well done Mr. Diamond. I see you got it down."

Angel smiled sheepishly and looked down at his paper from the many looks of praise he was getting. After Chinese class was finished and the bell signaled for students to leave to their next class, Reid walked up to Angel as he said goodbye to his two friends and was about to leave the classroom.

"Hey...Angel…..you spoke Chinese beautifully, have you heard the words before or something?" Reid asked as they walked out of class.

Angel blushed. "Thank you…..and yeah, some of them. All kinds of clients come to my mom and dad's studio."

Reid grinned in interest. "Ya know….you're a pretty interesting boy."

Angel blushed a bit more and looked up at Reid in a smile. Once Reid found out where Angel was going for his last class, Reid smirked since it was one they had together too, swim class.

'_this'll give me an excuses to see him naked. This should be fun._' Reid thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 3

So things are moving. Angel is sure getting a lot of attention, isn't he? Some he doesn't want and some he does want...*coughs* Reid *coughs*. Sneak peak of next chapter: Angel and Reid finally resolve their feelings for each other. Then Saturday night comes and he and Reid have their first date. And then a day later at school things start getting on the abnormal side. The question is, is it from the sons or...someone else? Till next time. ^ - '


	4. First Dates and Magical Fates

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 4: First Dates and Magical Fates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Angel found out he had yet another class with Reid, he was mentally jumping for joy. Reid was oh so kind to walk him there too. Angel was now stepping out of the boys locker room and entering the large indoor pool room in his dark blue trunks which the school provided and required them to wear, a dark blue one piece suit for the girls.

Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler were already in their trunks and lounging against the wall. The class was split into two groups for a good half of the hour, girls having one side of the pool being taught by their female coach while the boys had the other half of the pool being taught by their male coach. The coaches would merge the two groups together the other half of the hour and would then teach side by side. It was relatively quiet in the pool room waiting for class to start until suddenly flirty whistles and comments here and there were heard from some of the girls. The sons looked at the girls' side where the locker rooms for both genders were and spotted why those reactions were going on. Reid's eyes shined with desire when he saw what the fuss was about. It was Angel; in nothing but trunks Angel. Sure, all the guys were in trunks too – really short, skin tight ones at that – but what made Angel stand out was his undeniable, amazing head to toe beauty. Seeing it practically naked and open to the eye for the first time was just eye catching.

Angel wasn't built with a lot of hard muscle like Pogue or Caleb, but he did have light traces of some in his abdomen and arms. He was tastefully slender and had skin that looked soft to the touch, just like people noted he had on his face and arms when he's fully clothed. Angel tried to ignore the whistles and comments he got and just kept walking. When Angel spotted Reid and his friends, he smiled and walked over to them. It took everything Reid had to not leap across the room, grab Angel, and take him back to the locker room to ravish him.

"Sure caught the girls' attention, huh?" Tyler mused in light amusement when Angel made it to them.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I try not to focus on that."

Pogue raised a brow in confusion. "Why? I thought you'd be soakin' it up. I mean, not every guy here has tons of girls swooning after them."

Angel drew his bottom lip between his teeth, Reid quickly learning it was a go-to nervous habit of his.

"It's just….I don't know….I don't always feel it necessary. It tends to get a bit overwhelming." He said.

Tyler patted his shoulder. "Yeah, girls will do that to ya."

Pogue leaned towards Caleb and whispered. "The kid does seem a lot like us when it comes to treatment in the school. Maybe Sarah's right, him being at our rank."

Caleb nodded, noticing it himself. Before long, the coaches appeared and the bell rang, starting class. At the beginning of the year in swim class, the coaches always have students individually do laps one at a time to document every students' speed so the coaches know where to work up from. New students may appear in the class as well, so this exercise was important. When it came time to document Angel's speed, he was 28.18 seconds. When Angel climbed out of the pool, a hand helped him up. He saw it was Caleb, who was smiling down at him.

"Not bad kid. I can tell this isn't your first time." Caleb said impressed.

Angel smiled up at him. "Thanks. Yeah, I've been swimming for a while. Never professionally or seriously, but a while."

"Dude, you were almost at Tyler's time!" Reid said happily, also impressed.

"That is pretty amazing. We're some of the fastest swimmers in the school, and you almost get to one of our times." Pogue said with a smile in pleasant surprise.

Angel was surprised to hear that. "Wow, really? That's cool. So that makes me one of the fastest swimmers too?"

Reid grinned. "You bet! You're one of us now!" He said as he threw his arm around Angel's shoulders.

"We should have you added to our team. We could use more fast swimmers like you." Said Caleb.

Angel looked at him in confusion. "Team?"

"We have a select team of swimmers for meets. Caleb is swim captain." Pogue explained.

"Oh. Alright, I'd be happy to join." Angel said in a smile.

Caleb smiled while Reid cheered. "Meets will be so much funner now that you're on the team." Reid said pleased.

Angel chuckled. "I'm glad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After swim class was over, everyone went to the locker rooms to shower and change. It being the last class, they didn't need to rush. Most of the guys were in the showers washing up. The shower stalls were individual and private and were like bathroom stalls with four walls, but the walls weren't tall, only a person's head could be seen in them. Reid purposely got the stall next to Angel, their wet trunks and dry towel hung on their stall door behind them. Without turning his head, Reid discreetly turned his eyes to Angel, scanning over that hot little body and down to what was normally hidden from view. His ass was deliciously sculpted and had jus the right amount of volume.

Damn, he wanted to pleasure that body bad. While Reid was in his fantasy, Angel's shower stopped, that alerted Reid back to reality knowing his crush was leaving. With that knowledge, he hurried up in washing himself and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He usually doesn't, but he figured it would scare away his crush, so he decided to be modest for once and cover up. He entered the locker section a minute behind Angel and went to his locker to get dressed back in his clothes he wore to school that day, not knowing where Angel's locker is, so he didn't know where he went. When Tyler looked in Reid's general direction he noticed he wasn't naked like he usually is.

"Thank God you have a towel on for once. My eyes are saved." Tyler said half playfull and half serious.

Reid sent him a playful glare. "Shut up!"

Once Reid was fully dressed back in his clothes, he decided to look around the lockers for Angel, trying to see if he left yet or was still here. He spotted Angel two rows down from where his locker was and saw that he was just about done fixing his hair in the mirror that was on the inside of his locker door, him being fully dressed already and was now checking over himself to make sure he was put together.

'_Almost like a girl._' Reid noted fondly.

Reid casually leaned up against a wall that was a few feet from where Angel was and acted like he wasn't purposely there waiting for something. Once it looked like Angel was about to leave the locker room all together, Reid then walked over to him.

"Wait." He said.

Angel looked over and noticed it was Reid and smiled. "Hey."

Reid smiled back happily. "Hey…mind staying for a bit longer?"

Angel blinked. "Longer….in here?"

"Yeah." Reid replied.

Angel thought on it for a sec, then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They waited for it to clear out, but before it did, Tyler came into view looking around a minute until he spotted Reid.

"Reid! Ya comin'?"

Reid shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead! I'm staying a bit longer, I'll be there in a few!" He called.

Tyler nodded in understanding and left. After the last few students left, Reid and Angel were now completely alone. Once everyone was gone, Angel looked up at Reid curiously.

"So…what did you want to wait he-" Angel got cut off from Reid taking his face in his hands and kissing him.

Angel did nothing at first out of shock, but once he got over it, he started responding and kissed back. When Angel started kissing back, that helped Reid decide to intensify his kissing, not wanting to control his feelings anymore. He moved Angel back till he was against his locker and ran his hands over Angel's abdomen, reveling in finally being able to intimately experience what he's wanted for so long. Angel seemed to love it just as much since his arms were around Reid's neck and was making soft little gasps whenever his lips were free between their kisses. Reid ended their kissing by taking Angel's bottom lip, sucking on it and pulled as Reid gradually leaned his head back. They panted, Reid laying his forehead against Angel's and nuzzling it on and off. Angel panted in a smile at that.

"Put into words….I have feelings for you, such strong feelings for you. Telling by you kissing me back, you do too?"

Angel nodded, making Reid smile. "What do ya say on going out with me then…and making that plan on Saturday night our first date?"

Angel grinned happily. "Yes, I'd love that."

Reid smiled. "Great, see you Saturday night."

Angel hummed in agreement before Reid leaned in for another kiss before they left the locker room and pool room together. When they exited through the front doors of the school, they saw the buses loading up kids that didn't live on campus. Reid then turned to Angel as they were walking.

"So do you live on campus or at home?"

"At home."

Reid nodded in slight disappointment since he won't be able to stay with Angel longer and walk him to his dorm.

"So we part here." Reid stated, disappointment slipping through his voice.

"Yeah," Angel looked over at Reid, noticing the disappointment from him and smiled comfortingly.

"I'll text you when I get home."

That brightened up Reid's demeanor real quick. "Looking forward to it."

Reid wanted to kiss him again, but since they were in public now, he decided he couldn't. He wasn't openly gay yet. No one knew he preferred guys over girls. Hell, not even his friends knew. He'd come out about it soon, but not before his relationship with Angel was definite. He wasn't going to come out so soon if he wasn't dating somebody. So he just let Angel walk away towards the buses and he walked towards the dorms which were behind the school.

Angel walked up the little steps and into the bus that would be going his rout. He saw his friends' hands shoot up to signal where they were which was in the back, so he walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Eddie, Chelsea being next to them on the other seat since the bus' seats could only fit two to a seat. Chelsea and Eddie noticed how giddy Angel seemed with that huge grin that could practically rival the sun. They shared a knowing look and then looked at Angel.

"So…." Eddie started.

"…What's with the overwhelming happiness?" Chelsea finished from Eddie. Angel swears they can think from the same brain sometimes.

"Remember about you saying me and Reid are an item?" Angel asked Chelsea.

"Mmhmm." She hummed expectantly.

"Well…..we are now." Angel continued with a grin.

Eddie and Chelsea smiled. "Alright!" Eddie said enthusiastically.

"That's great, Angel!" Chelsea said also in enthusiasm.

"We're going on our first date Saturday." Angel added.

"Good for you! Tell us all about it on Sunday, okay?" Chelsea said excitedly, Eddie nodding in agreement.

Angel chuckled in amusement. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel got off the bus when he was at the corner that took him to his house, Chelsea and Eddie getting off as well since this was their stop as well, and said their goodbyes when they parted ways. When Angel walked inside his house, he locked the door back and walked upstairs to his room. His parents weren't home yet and wouldn't be till 6, so he had two whole hours to himself. He left his door open when he entered and dropped his bag off where he picked it up that morning, at his desk, and hopped on his bed backwards and got his phone out and the piece of paper. He was entering Reid's number in his cell contacts. Once he did, he balled up the piece of paper and threw it in his trashcan by his bedside table and began texting Reid like he said he would.

Angel- I'm home. :)

Reid- Awesome! I am too. :) The way home okay?

Angel smiled feeling touched.

Angel- Yeah, how thoughtful of you to ask.

Reid- Well, ya know. *dusts off shoulder*

Angel chuckled at that.

Angel- xD

Reid- I made you laugh? Damn, if only I could hear it. Your laugh is always so pleasing to hear…like soft bells.

Angel blushed. He's never been told about his laugh in that way before. Reid's comment on it made his heart warm and swell with adoration.

Angel- Wow…no one's ever said anything about my laugh like that before.

Reid- Good.

Angel was amused and felt his heart warm again at that, feeling the possessiveness in that word.

Reid- I gotta go. Tyler's trying to get in my business on who I'm texting and it's getting hard keeping my phone away from him, so I'll talk to ya later?

Angel smiled.

Angel- Yeah, later. xD

Reid- love ya, babe. ;]

Angel blushed.

Angel- Love you too.

Angel set his phone down next to him on his bed and sighed happily. He loved his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later, Angel was bouncing on his heels on his front porch excitedly. It was Saturday night, their first date was about to start. Reid was coming to pick him up and would be here any minute. He was wearing a short sleeved gray shirt which had light gray in some areas and dark gray in others along with a faded, thick red line that ran down each of his sides, three across his abdomen horizontally, and also one running horizontally and vertically down each of his sleeves. He had skinny dark blue jeans with it of which hugged his figure nicely. For shoes, he wore navy blue, casual laceless. He added one accessory which was a black necklace with a silver flame charm hanging down with black in the middle. It laid just passed his collarbone. Pretty soon, Reid showed up, driving up in Tyler's car. He stopped adjacent to the porch so Angel didn't have far to walk. Angel smiled and walked over to the large vehicle and got inside in the passenger seat. What Angel failed to notice, was his parents were peeking through the curtains keeping watch of him from one of the foyer windows.

Reid had his attention on the passenger door, so when Angel opened the door and climbed in, he got to see his appearance right when he entered the hummer. Reid closed his eyes slowly and swallowed.

"Damn, I'm so glad your parents are in the fashion business, 'cause you are always wearing things that make you look more gorgeous."

Angel chuckled in a sheepish smile. "Thanks," Angel looked over Reid.

"You look amazing too."

Reid wore a long sleeved black shirt with orange zipped pockets and blue jeans which weren't tight fitted like Angel's. Reid preferred to wear his jeans loose. For shoes, he had on dark gray, laceless convers.

Reid smirked. "I try. Nothing close to how you can do it, though."

As Reid started up the car, Angel took one last glance at his house, and that let him notice his parents peeking through the curtains. He smiled in amusement and narrowed his eyes in a playful glare at their snooping as they drove off. It was a few miles till they got there, making small talk on the way. Reid parked in the forest and they stepped out, walking around the car and walked hand in hand when they met. Angel scanned curious eyes all over the new area.

"Wow….very peaceful out here with all the trees, crickets and fireflies."

"That's one of the reasons I decided to take you here. This place is the best at night, you'll love it." Reid said as he smiled down at Angel as they walked further in the forest. Once they walked a few more feet, Reid stopped walking.

"Here," Reid stated.

Angel looked up at him curiously trying to figure out what he meant, but then Reid tugged on his hand, then let go and laid down on the soft grass on his back, him patting the spot next to him in invitation.

"Lay down with me." Reid suggested.

Angel did so, laying right next to him and taking Reid's offered open hand in his. When he looked up, he was amazed. Billions and billions of stars could be seen above them. They were in a certain spot of the forest where a break in the trees were and the sky was easily viewable. Angel smiled happily. The trees blowing softly around them in the wind, crickets chirping, fireflies dancing around here and there, tons of viewable stars overhead….it was all absolutely perfect.

"I do love it. It's beautiful, Reid." Angel stated as he took all the sites in.

Reid smiled over at him. "Good. So…" He started as he began rubbing Angel's hand in his with his thumb.

"You and your friends seem really close, like siblings even."

Angel chuckled at that. "Yeah, we are practically. Chelsea and Eddie have known each other since elementary school. I met them in my first year of middle school and we've been close friends since."

Reid hummed in acknowledgement. "And do they know you're gay?"

"Yeah, they've known since middle school, a month after we met, actually."

"They're obviously cool with it?"

"Yeah, they support me all the way. Do yours know?" Angel asked curiously since they're on the subject.

Reid shook his head. "No, mine have no clue."

Angel nodded in understanding. "Oh, haven't told them yet."

"No, they think I like girls, but they have every right to think that since I play into that image on purpose. I use it as a defense mechanism….camouflage. They think I sleep with girls all the time when really I just flirt with them and get their phone number, had to suffer through kissing them sometimes to keep up the image, or they just simply kiss me theirself. The girls are the ones that spread the idea that they slept with me even though we didn't. The girls at Spenser live for that, wishing to say they slept with a Son of Ipswich, thinks it will make them popular or more popular than they already are,"

Angel just listened as they gazed at the stars.

"I do plan on telling them the truth, though…..if this," Reid lifted their clasped hands slightly.

"Becomes definite. I wanna have a reason to come out, ya know?" Reid continued.

Angel met Reid's eyes and smiled. "Okay, I'll be here for you when you do. I know it can be a rough subject for some."

Reid huffed. "Yeah, that's why I've been hiding it. On Thursday when we texted for the first time and I said I had to go because of Tyler getting on my case of who I was texting? He thought I was talking to a new girl I picked up from me acting so unusually happy and him catching my comment on your laugh."

Angel giggled at that. Reid looked over at him and grinned. "There's that beautiful laugh I love."

Angel smiled over at him and Reid leaned over to kiss him.

"So…why do people call you, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler the Sons of Ipswich?" Angel asked.

Reid grinned. "Ah, noticed that did you? It's because we're decedents of five families that settled the Ipswich colony in the 1600's."

Angel blinked up at the sky. "During the witch hunt era?"

Reid turned to him with surprised eyes. "Yeah…Sarah's right…you do have beauty **and **brains."

Angel grinned at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later, Monday morning in math class, they were to turn in the worksheet they had to do over the weekend. Angel turned in his as well as most of the class. Then the teacher set on teaching the lesson of the day. As Mrs. Weights explained the lesson on the board, Angel paying attention as always, he suddenly felt a jolt of energy rush through him, his eyes clouding over in a light white sheet barely noticeable if you weren't really focused on his eyes. His mind and eyes suddenly got knocked out of the school setting, the teacher's voice dulling and replaced with images and sounds flashing quickly through his eyes.

A guy…looked to be around Reid and his friends' age. He had short spiked up brown hair and had brown eyes and fair skin. His eyes turn completely black while in a pool, then Caleb is shown to be swimming next to him and appears to pass out while swimming and begins sinking toward the bottom of the pool. Then in a completely different area, a few spiders are seen crawling on a wall inside some place.

The brown haired guy from before is seen. Then he suddenly turns into what looks like Caleb and walks in a room which looks like a dorm, and sees Sarah sitting there on a bed looking nervous and distressed. Then Angel sees Sarah and Kate….covered in bites severely sick. Then a different scene flicks in….the same brown haired guy is standing in the middle of a road and a yellow bike looking a lot like Pogue's speeds down the street. The brown haired guy lifts his hands up in front of him and the guy on the bike is lifted from the street and flipped through the air over the brown haired guy and thrown on the ground by him, bike and all severely damaged including the guy that was on the bike. The guy that was thrown…his face was shown…and it was Pogue. Another scene flashes…a rainy day…an old huge barn. In front of it was that brown haired guy again with Caleb on the ground before him looking beat up. The brown haired guy laughed manically and spoke. "We're finished here. Those little boys are sure gonna miss you…when you're dead!" Then Angel saw a sky view of some of the lands of Massachusetts and saw magical energy jolting over the lands in quick, short waves. Then saw white glowing orbs of…something.

That's when the surge of energy left Angel's body and the images and sounds stopped and Angel blinked and looked around calmly. He was back in math class, the teacher still explaining the lesson. Angel took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to the lesson again while trying too make sense what he just saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel sat at the lunch table Chelsea and Eddie sat down at an hour and a half later with his food and met their eyes.

"Guys…" He said softly. "I had a vision."

Chelsea and Eddie's interest peaked. "What did'ja see?" Eddie asked cautiously, nervous that it was of something bad.

"It was about Reid's friends. They were…being attacked by this guy. He made Caleb pass out while he was swimming in the pool in swim class, made himself look like Caleb…somehow and used spiders to make Sarah and Kate severely sick, made Pogue crash while riding his bike and severely injured him, was attacking Caleb in a barn…saying his friends were going to miss him when he's dead."

Chelsea and Eddie's eyes widen. "Geez, Angel…so you're saying a guy's going to come after Reid and his friends?" Chelsea asked feeling alarmed.

Angel nodded. "That's what it seems like. It showed him entering a dorm. I've seen this school's dorms once and it looked like that, so he may be coming here."

"What does this guy look like? Maybe me and Chels can keep an eye out for him." Eddie offered.

"Brown spiked up hair, brown eyes, fair skin….always wearing dark shades of clothes, and wears a lot of long jackets."

Chelsea and Eddie nodded. "Got it." Eddie said.

"We'll tell you if we spot him." Chelsea said.

"Thanks." Angel stated.

"So what do you think this guy wants with Reid's group?" Eddie asked as he ate some of his lunch.

Angel shook his head after he swallowed some food. "No clue. Something weird happened with him. His eyes…they turned black."

Chelsea paused in eating. "Black? As in…."

"Fully black. No iris, no sclera, just all black." Angel elaborated.

"….Now, that's freaky." Eddie said after he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"I'll say." Angel and Chelsea said in unison.

"Well….looks like it's just one of those days again, huh, Ang?" Chelsea stated.

Angel looked down at his plate and stabbed his mash potatoes with his fork. "Yeah…one of those days…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 4

Secret's out of the bag! If you thought the sons were the only ones with magical powers, you're mistaken. That vision seemed pretty bad. Can Angel and his friends stop them from happening? You'll see in the next chapter. ;D Sneak peak of next chapter: Angel is invited to go to a teen friendly bar called Nicky's by Reid and urged by his friends during swim class. He has a great time with his boyfriend and the guys and tries to take his mind off that gloomy vision he had earlier that day, but when the events from his vision start happening around him a few days later, he has no choice but to focus on them and try to stop them from happening and protect his boyfriend and friends from the mystery guy that drew a target on them. And what is this? Are the sons possibly catching on to Angel and beginning to figure out he's not some average kid? Till next chapter. ^ - '


	5. Guardian Angel

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 5: Guardian Angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later during swim class waiting for class to start, Angel and the Sons of Ipswich were chatting. Tyler brought up Nicky's in one of their conversations which sparked an idea in Reid's head, a smirk gradually appearing on his face.

"Hey, you should come with us next time, Angel." Reid suggested.

Angel looked up at him. "Come where?"

"Nicky's. We go there often as a main hangout spot, a lot of the school does, actually. I'd love to take you there." Reid clarified.

Angel smiled. "Is it a restaurant or something?"

"A bar." Tyler answered.

Angel's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "A bar? We're all too young to enter bars, though."

"This one is a teen friendly bar. The owner, Nicky, allows underaged people to enter, he just doesn't allow them to drink. You should really come, you'd have fun there." Caleb stated.

"Okay, I'd love to go." Angel stated in a smile.

"Sweet! How about we go tonight? You can ride with me and Tyler. Is that okay, baby boy?" Reid asked.

Tyler smiled invitingly. "Sure."

"Okay, I got no plans today, so sure." Angel agreed. He could use a distraction from that worrying vision that keeps butting into his thoughts.

Caleb smiled. "Alright, Pogue and I will meet you there."

The bell rang then, signaling the beginning of class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Angel was at his house in his room picking out what to wear to his night out at Nicky's with his boyfriend and new friends. He was in his walk-in closet – which was basically a hallway that was 25 feet long – looking through clothes and shoes to come up with an outfit fit for tonight. He settled on a long sleeved shirt that was white on the torso with two thick black lines going across horizontally in a crooked position, and was black on the arms. He got out a pair of skinny blue jeans and some cute little gray boots that cut off at the ankle and had a thick black 'X' on the base of the tongue and had white fake fuzzy fur around the tongue and top of the heal for warmth. He then got out of his walk-in closet and shut the door behind him before looking at his bookcase that held all his accessories. He skimmed through them till he found the one that would go great with his outfit. He picked a brown leather necklace tied to a silver, metal, ring sized hoop that hung two metal, finger length feathers; one silver, one gold.

Once he put all that on, checked his hair in his full length mirror that hung on the door to his walk-in closet, went to his bathroom and sprayed some fragrance on his shirt, and then walked to his bedside table to put his phone, wallet, and house key in his jean pockets, he was ready to go. Angel walked over to his full length mirror again to look everything over one more time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them.

'_Just have fun with the Sons of Ipswich and try not to worry about that vision for now. Everything will be okay._' He pep talked mentally.

Angel has been psychic practically his entire life. He started experiencing it at 8 and it hasn't stopped ever since. He was a very gifted child, and his friends Eddie and Chelsea knew that obviously and so did his parents. They support him in everything which makes his friends and parents the greatest ever. The doorbell eventually rang and his mom answered it before calling up the stairs a minute later.

"Honey, your boyfriend's here!"

Angel smiled and exited his room to go downstairs. When he was in view of the foyer, he saw his parents and Reid talking.

"-ell, if this bar is as harmless as you say, then alright. Never leave him alone in there for too long, though, just incase." Angel heard his father say to Reid and saw his mother nod in agreement.

Angel blushed at the embarrassing babying his parents were advising.

"Yes, he is a beautiful boy. And being in a place like that can surely cause some unwanted situate-"

Angel stopped his mother right there by voicing his presence.

"I'm ready!"

His parents turn around which caused Reid to be in view of Angel, who was a few short feet from them, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't agree more with Angel's parents, he was indeed a beautiful boy. It's even more emphasized when he dresses like this. Angel's parents smile at their son.

"Oh, sweetie, you look stunning." His mother commented proudly.

His father smiled as well. "As our Angel always does."

Angel smiled and walked to stand next to Reid who was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with white splatters at the whole top of the shirt as the print. He had a black open jacket on that had red buttons and a red skinny line running down both of his sides and was also red on the inside of the collar and had red Base London Aldaniti shoes. Reid was still staring at Angel in awe.

"Thanks mom, dad. We're going now, see ya later."

"Be safe and have fun you two!" His mom called as they walked out the front door.

They got into the hummer, Tyler driving and Reid getting in the back for once to be with Angel. Reid still hasn't said a word since he saw Angel, he just looked at him…all over him...taking in everything. Angel was amused by it and finally voiced his curiosity.

"You okay?" Angel asked in a grin softly so he wouldn't gain Tyler's attention.

"Hell yeah, I am," Reid answered softly as he looked from his body to meet his eyes slowly, blue eyes shining in intense approval.

"God, babe…you turn me on every time I see you in clothes like that," Reid said before scenting the air.

"And smell like that." He continued softly, Tyler not hearing.

Angel was flattered by that and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Nicky's." Tyler stated to Angel after they stepped through the door.

Angel looked around and could immediately understand why this was a common hangout spot for Reid and his friends. It was fit for lounging and had a nice and cozy feel. Tyler and Reid led Angel over to where Caleb and Pogue were which was at one of the tables sitting.

"Hey, guys." Tyler greeted Caleb and Pogue.

The two oldest sons smiled at them and stood up. "Hey," Caleb greeted the three then met Angel's eyes.

"So…what do you think?" Caleb asked him.

Angel smiled. "It seems nice and comfortable. I can see myself enjoying this place."

Reid grinned and grabbed his arm. He would grab his hand, but he didn't want his friends catching on that they were a couple, so he went with the alternative.

"Let's do so then." Reid said as he led Angel to the game section of the bar.

Reid walked over to the foosball table, Angel looking it over. "Wanna play some foosball?" Reid asked him.

Angel smiled happily. "Yeah."

Angel got on one side while Reid got on the opposite side and they started the game. After three rounds, it coming out close, Angel won, winning twice; Reid winning once. Angel cheered and Reid sighed from disappointment of the loss, but smiled in amusement from how excited Angel was at winning.

"Yes! Ha-ha! I won!" Angel cheered happily towards Reid.

Reid smirked and took a wide step over and grabbed Angel by the waist with his arm from behind in a fast movement and tickled his side with his other hand, causing Angel to break in a fit of laughter, him moving away from Reid in the process. Reid put his hands on his own sides in triumph with a smirk.

"Serves you right to mock me," Reid stated.

Angel grinned up at him and giggled, his cognac brown eyes sparkling in mirth. This dazzled Reid into staring at him with turned on eyes. Reid blinked himself out of his dreamy state and regained his composure.

"So…you beat me at that game, but you won't beat me in this game." Reid said confidently in a smirk as he walked over to the pool tables, Angel following. Tyler walked over at that point with their drinks.

"Hey, got you guys some Coke." He said as he set Reid's and Angel's on a spot of the bar counter which was behind the pool tables.

Angel and Reid looked over at him. "Oh, hey, thanks, dude." Reid stated as he took a sip of his drink before walking back over to a pool table and setting up a game. Tyler observed as Reid set up.

"Mind if I join in?" Tyler asked.

Reid smiled. "Yeah, if that's okay with you, Angel."

"Yeah, it's fine. How would we do it with three people if there's only 2 kinds of balls?" Angel asked.

"You can split it into light or dark colors. The extra one or two people can claim dark colors or light." Tyler explained.

Angel's eyes gleamed with understanding. "Oh, okay, neat."

"I'm solids." Reid stated.

"And I'll be the light colors of the solids." Tyler stated.

"Kay, guess that makes me stripes." Angel said in a smile.

Few minutes later, Reid won, who smirked. "Told ya you couldn't beat me at this." He said to Angel, adding onto his previous comment.

Angel smiled. "Yep, you are really good at it."

Tyler grinned. "You have no idea," Angel looked at him curiously at that. Tyler met his eyes then clarified.

"No one has been able to beat him. I've only ever come close. If you ask me, he's too good for his own good."

Reid glared at Tyler playfully. "Aw, you're just jealous."

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly. "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go get some food. Ya want any?"

"Nah, thanks, man." Reid answered.

"No thanks." Answered Angel.

"Kay, I'll be at our table with the guys then." Tyler said before walking away.

Reid closely watched him go. Once he was ordering his food, Reid suddenly turned and grabbed Angel's hand and fast-walked to the bathrooms. Once inside, Reid dragged Angel behind a stall, Reid locking it and then looked at Angel with dark, hungry blue eyes. Angel looked up at him curiously, not completely sure what was up.

"Damn, babe….all that bendin' over you did back there during pool….turned me on so damn bad." Reid said in a sultry voice.

Angel blushed at that and giggled. At that laugh Reid loved, Reid shot his hands up to rest them against the wall of the stall they were in, trapping Angel between his arms. Reid looked down to his lips and descended upon them. Angel accepted and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Reid and resting his hands on his back and shoulder. After the deep and intense kiss, Reid moved to Angel's neck, moving his shirt collar over.

~A few minutes of making out later

After Angel regained his breath, he spoke. "That….that was amazing!"

Reid smirked triumphantly. "Really? Sweet! Never done that before."

Angel looked at him in surprise. "You…you mean you haven't…"

Reid shook his head. "No…none of it, actually, despite popular belief." He huffed a laugh at the end of his sentence.

Angel blinked in pleasant surprise. "Wow…that's great. I haven't either...any of it."

Reid's eyes widened. "Whoa, what? Are you saying you've never felt sexual pleasure before?"

Angel blushed and nodded. Reid let out a breath in amazement. "Wow! I've at least done that." Reid stated.

Angel looked at him in confusion since Reid said he's never done anything with anyone before. Reid caught on and explained.

"My hand, babe." Reid said in a smile.

"Oh, right." Angel blushed at his ditziness just then.

Reid laughed then leaned in to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Couple days later, in science class with Chelsea and Eddie, their teacher was giving a lecture about how certain types of matter effects each other when there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher announced for the person to come in, and when they did, Eddie's eyes widened.

Chelsea, who sat next to him, wasn't paying attention to whoever walked in, too focused on the notes she was writing down from the lecture, so Eddie tapped her shoulder repeatedly.

"Ch-Ch-Chels! Chels!" Eddie whisper-yelled.

The person that walked in handed the teacher a slip of paper and the teacher took it, reading it over. Chelsea looked over at Eddie after he tapped her and called her name multiple times rapid fire.

"What?" She whispered back.

Eddie pointed to the front of the room with wide intimidated eyes. Chelsea frowned her brows and looked forward. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened in dread as well. It was that guy that Angel's recent vision was about.

"A new student, eh?" The teacher mused. "Alright…now where to seat you."

Eddie leaned closer to Chelsea a bit. "Brown hair…" He whispered.

Chelsea nodded. "…Brown eyes…" She listed as she stared at the new boy.

"…Fair skin…" Eddie listed next.

"…Dark colored clothes…" Stated Chelsea.

"…Long jacket." Eddie finished.

"Oh my God, Eddie….it's that guy…that guy that tries to kill Reid and his friends!" Chelsea whisper-yelled in shock and fear.

"Left side, fourth row up." The teacher instructed the new student when he found an empty seat for him.

"We're gonna have to warn Angel." Eddie whispered to Chelsea. She nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, we have a new student to join you, Chase Collins. Mr. Collins, we are taking notes on-"

Chelsea and Eddie discreetly kept their eyes closely on Chase as class continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch at a table, Chelsea and Eddie tell Angel what they saw a few seconds after they sat down with their food.

"Ang…bad news, dude." Eddie stated.

Angel paused in bringing the fork loaded with food to his mouth and frowned at him in caution.

"What?" Angel asked warily.

"That guy you saw in that vision?..." Chelsea then looked over at Eddie worriedly and looked back over at Angel.

"He's here." Chelsea continued.

Angel's eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Now? Where?"

"In our first hour science class….just came in this morning. They said his name is Chase Collins." Eddie stated.

Angel leaned heavily back in his chair and sighed deeply. "Can not believe this…..sometimes I wish you or Chelsea were psychic so I can be the one to say, 'so…what are ya gonna do?' "

Chelsea and Eddie nodded in understanding in a pause before speaking.

"So…what are ya gonna do?" Eddie and Chelsea asked.

Angel closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh. "The only thing I can think of is try to protect Reid and his friends from him when he tries something. This Chase guy obviously has some kind of magic since I saw him literally change into somebody else and his eyes can go black."

Eddie hummed in thought before speaking. "Ya know…..what was the vision showing according to surroundings? Maybe me and Chelsea can help you keep them outta danger by, I don't know….putting them in a different place. You won't be able to always observe Chase's actions at school since you have different classes and other places to be. Between the three of us, you'll have a better shot at keeping them safe."

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, Eddie's right. When you can't be around him, we can."

Angel looked at them unsurely. "That's a good idea, but….I don't know, are you sure? That could put you in danger."

"He won't try anything if people are around, especially if he has magic, we'll be fine." Chelsea assured.

Angel looked between them as he thought about it then nodded. "Alright, if you're sure. The first scenario I possibly can't always get to is the dorms. He used these spiders to make Kate and Sarah sick and in a coma. With Sarah, Chase went to her dorm at night, changed into Caleb and entered her room. With Kate….it's unclear since it didn't show me how he approached her, but I'm sure he was around her a lot in order to get a spider to her."

Chelsea and Eddie nodded. "Okay, so all we have to do with that is keep Kate busy from hanging out with Chase, and be observant of who is going to Sarah's dorm at night, got it." Eddie said.

"The next one is Pogue speeding down the road on his bike at night and Chase waiting for him in the middle of the street."

Eddie and Chelsea thought hard on this one. "What could he be rushing to? If we knew that, then we could occupy him from having to rush off." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, I wish I knew. My vision didn't give me that information….oh…wait….if Kate is injured, then maybe he got word of it and tried to go to her? He didn't look like he was speeding to just anyone." Angel reasoned.

"Yeah, good call. If my girlfriend was injured and I wasn't with her, I'd be rushing to her blazing fast." Eddie stated.

"Okay, two down." Stated Chelsea.

"The last one was at an old looking, huge barn. It was raining out, an all-out storm. Caleb and Chase were in front of it having a full on battle it looked like." Angel explained.

"Okay, so we stop Caleb from going to the barn, or at least not on his own." Chelsea said.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. We're all set."

Angel took a deep breath. "Alright…be careful when around him, we don't know what he's capable of. Come get me if the situation seems too serious if I'm not with you." He advised.

Chelsea and Eddie nodded. "Kay, we will. You be careful too." Chelsea stated.

Angel smiled in comfort, and then they continued eating their lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In fourth hour English, Angel and his friends, including his new ones and his boyfriend took their seats after coming from lunch and waited for class to start which was only in a minute. The teacher was also waiting for class to begin, sitting at his desk. Then Chase walked in. Worry filled Angel when he saw the guy from his vision standing right there. The teacher pointed out a seat for him, meaning he was a part of the class. Angel sighed as he saw Chase walk over to the empty seat the teacher pointed out which was quite a few seats from him, thank God.

"Great." Angel whispered to himself. '_Well, now I can monitor him during school at some point, so I guess that's a plus._' He thought.

Chelsea and Eddie noticed Chase too and they met Angel's eyes, Angel meeting theirs back in silent communication that the three of them didn't like that he was actually here. As English class went on, Angel looked over to Chase every now and then, analyzing him, making sure he wasn't doing anything magic related. Feeling eyes on him, Chase actually looked over the room near Angel's direction. Angel looked away and faced his eyes toward the teacher quickly and acted casual. Once he noticed that Chase stopped searching around the room, Angel sighed in relief.

'_That was close. Guess I gotta be more discreet even when watching him._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, now in swim class, they were in the last few minutes of class and were doing meaningless fun races, the students choosing who they want to race against. Chase suggested he'd take on Caleb since he's the captain of the swim team.

"Come on, it'll really challenge me….and I always love a good challenge." Chase urged Caleb.

Caleb looked at him as he thought about it then agreed. "Alright, you're on." He said in a friendly smile.

Angel was standing with their group, nearest to Tyler and was sucking on his bottom lip in nervousness since this seemed to be leading towards that one part of his vision. Angel wouldn't do anything yet, though. He'd wait until Chase showed signs of making a bad move. Angel watching closely, Caleb and Chase dived in the pool at one of the coaches' whistle and were now speeding through the water in a propeller stroke. Some of the class cheered them on while some just watched.

As they were coming back, he didn't know if anyone else saw, but Angel saw Chase's eyes go fully black, just like in his vision. Angel's eyes widen, that's when Angel acted. Quickly he muttered softly under his breath, no one next to him being able to hear it from the loud splashes of the water.

"Bankorok, santak, Mantorok."

After Chase's eyes turned black, nothing bad happened to Caleb and they tied. Chase gazed over at Caleb discreetly from his peripheral in wonder and confusion at his spell not taking effect. When Chase and Caleb hopped out of the pool, Caleb patted Chase's shoulder once and smiled.

"That was a great race, you're pretty good."

Chase looked at Caleb and nodded, disappointment going unnoticed except to Angel.

"Yeah, good race." Said Chase.

Angel took a deep breath to calm himself after the close call. '_Geez, that was too close. Knew he would try something eventually today! Gotta figure a way to stop him for good instead of just temporary._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four and a half days later, Angel was at Nicky's with Reid, just the two of them on Monday night, no Tyler, Caleb, or Pogue in site. He and Reid were sitting next to each other at a table, holding hands intimately under the table in a conversation.

"-nd we lost em, rounded behind them and saw them looking around for us with these confused faces!" Reid said in a laugh at the end.

He was telling Angel the story when he and his friends got caught having a bonfire on private land by the cops and how Reid got them safely away from getting in more trouble than they wanted.

Angel grinned in amusement and shook his head. "Little troublemaker."

Reid's eyes shined in mischief. "You know you love it."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Reid smirked and looked around them, making sure no one from school was there watching them before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was brief given the surroundings, but passionate and intense.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Reid said, Angel nodded before Reid got up and walked over to the bar.

Angel gazed around the room as he waited for his boyfriend to come back. As he did, he spotted Kate over at a table that was against the wall in the back on the other side of the bar near the jukebox….Chase with her. They were sipping on their drinks while talking. This put Angel on edge. Chase hasn't done anything since Thursday in swim class when he raced Caleb, and Angel hoped it would stay that way. He watched him with Kate closely right then, though, just to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious. And sure enough, Chase casually put his arm across her shoulders, black flashing across his eyes for a split second before a spider came out of his hand and crawled on Kate's shoulder. Angel quickly tried opposing the spell.

"Nethlek, aretak, Ulyaoth." Angel muttered softly.

The spider then disappeared in a soft flash of blue. Angel sighed in relief, but that was short lived when he saw Chase look at the spot his spider was once placed in confusion and annoyance, and decided to cast another one on her. Angel frowned and casted his own spell again, making the spider disappear once again. That's when Reid came into view with a tray of their food, sitting back down next to Angel.

"Got ya a burger and fries. Can't go wrong with that, right?" Reid asked in a smile, wondering if what he got for Angel was going to be accepted.

Angel looked down at his food and smiled. "Right, thank you."

"Not a problem, baby." Reid grinned before starting to eat his food which was a quesadilla and fries.

Angel looked passed Reid and back over to Chase and Kate and saw Chase with that disappointed face again.

Angel smiled. '_Succeeded again. Good guys, three. Bad guy, zero._' Angel thought happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, in Angel's Chinese class, he was working on some spelling of some Chinese words on his paper when suddenly he felt that rush of energy again before his hand seemingly had a mind of its own and started rapidly drawing an image. When his hand came to a stop and the spiritual energy left his hand, his eyes widened in horror down at his paper. It was a sketch of Tyler and Reid in Tyler's hummer. It showed Tyler stepping on the brake pedal at a stoplight of a 3 way intersection.

Then it showed them going in the intersection and getting hit by a pickup truck from the left side. The truck held a propane tank in the back which flew forward straight towards the hummer and exploded at the harsh impact, implying it killed Tyler and Reid. Off to the side of the explosion part of the drawing was a sketch of Chase in the bushes with a chilling smirk on his face. Angel quickly flipped the paper over so it was face down and he let out a breath in dread, very thoroughly disturbed. He just did a psychic drawing of the brakes failing in Tyler's hummer as he and Reid were trying to stop at an intersection and them….dying. Luckily Reid, who sat right next to him, didn't see it since he was asleep, and neither did Eddie or Chelsea since they were focused on their paper. Angel shook his head in an attempt to calm himself.

'_I won't let that happen…I won't! I'll follow Reid and Tyler if they go outside to the parking lots and stop them from getting in the hummer when Chase enchants it._' He thought in fierce determination.

Later that day after school, Angel was walking to the buses. He stopped walking when he heard Tyler and Reid's voice. He looked around himself and spotted them walking to the parking lot towards Tyler's hummer. He also saw Chase across the school yard and was looking at the hummer. He couldn't tell when his eyes went black, but he knew they did since after looking at the hummer, Chase left. Angel looked back at Reid and Tyler and started quickly going towards them. When he was closer to them, he called out their names. Tyler and Reid turn around to look behind them and smiled at the sight of Angel.

"Oh, hey, Angel, what's up?" Tyler greeted.

Angel acted casual like nothing big was going on…or about to. "Hey, umm, where you guys off to?"

"Gotta stock up our dorm, we're getting low on drinks and snacks. Wanna come?" Reid asked.

"uh, no, no thanks. I heard the grocery store is packed right now, what with Halloween coming and all…people planning parties…so today might not be the best day to go." Angel said then sucked his bottom lip.

Tyler furrowed his brows in confusion. "It's not packed. It doesn't get packed for Halloween till next month."

Angel unnoticeably deflated. "That's what I was told by someone…" He said then sucked his lip again before speaking again.

"Why not go tomorrow?"

Reid looked at him with questioning eyes. "We gotta go today. There's only two bottles of water, a packet of ramen, and a bag of chips. You're doing that lip thing an awful lot…something got you nervous?" He said, worry bubbling up at the thought of something bad possibly happening to Angel.

Angel's eyes widened a bit in surprise at Reid catching on that something was wrong. He tried to throw them off the trail.

"No, no, just habit….How about I get your groceries." He thought out of the blue, desperate to not let them drive in the hummer right now.

Tyler blinked in surprise and Reid turned his head slightly and furrowed his brows, even more confused.

"You….get **our **groceries? Why?" Tyler asked, not understanding why Angel was suggesting that.

Angel rapidly tried coming up with a good reason. "Uuuh…to get it off your hands. Ya know, a show of gratitude…for…inviting me in as your friend and treating me so well, heh-heh." He briefly laughed nervously, hoping they bought it. Geez, he was a terrible lier.

Tyler looked at Reid, who shrugged feeling just as confused as Tyler did. Then Tyler sighed. Tyler knew Angel was trying to distract them from something, but Tyler couldn't figure what, so he dropped it.

"Alright, if you really want to. I got the list here on my phone, you can copy it down." Tyler said as he got out his phone.

"Great." Angel said in a relieved smile, Reid observing him closely, really wanting to know what was up, since he felt something was wrong just from how Angel was acting; all jittery, nervous, and…almost scared.

Once Angel got the grocery list down in his BlackBerry and put it away, Tyler patted Angel's shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks, kid. We got more time to do some things we planned now that, that's out of the way." He stated in gratitude, despite how suspicious it was.

Angel smiled up at him. "Yeah, no problem,"

After Tyler and Reid passed Angel, Angel looked towards the hummer and muttered softly.

"Antorbok, magormor, Chattur'gha."

The spell casted by Chase on the hummer's brake system that made it broken and no longer work was now fixed. Since it was relatively quiet out, and Tyler and Reid weren't out of earshot yet, they heard what he said and turned around to gaze at him.

"Did you say something?" Tyler asked Angel, who turned towards them and blinked in surprise.

"Eh, no, I didn't say anything really. Just mumbling thoughts out loud…ya know." Angel said, and then sucked on his lip.

Reid gazed at him contemplatively. "Okay, see you later." He said as they walked away again towards the dorms.

Angel waved. "See ya!" When it was clear they were no longer focusing on him, he sighed.

'_I can not believe how close that was! If I knew how close they still were, I would've waited to cast the spell. I'm just glad I stopped a tragedy, that's all I care about right now._' Angel thought as he walked towards the buses again.

A ways away now, Tyler spoke to Reid as they continued to walk to the dorms.

"You did hear what I heard from Angel as we were walking away, right?" Tyler asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I did happen to hear that. It was very strange words. Antorbok, mago- something."

"Antorbok, magormor, Chattur'gha, I think….whatever that means." Tyler stated.

Reid shrugged. "It may just be another language we can't identify. Probably a language he picked up. He does like foreign languages, so…"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Awfully strange, though. He seemed really eager to stop us from getting in the car and going to the grocery store, that plus the weird language….it raises a few suspicions. I like the guy, but something went on there that he's not telling. That was just too weird for an everyday quirk."

"It wasn't. I know him well enough to know that was not his usual antics. He's never spoken that language before or acted so jittery and nervous and desperate. He even seemed almost scared…like something bad was about to happen. Something was definitely up with him, and I intend to find out later." Reid stated.

"I'll ask Caleb and Pogue about the language, see if they can make sense of it…or at least track down what language it is." Tyler stated, Reid nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 5

And so, the most exciting parts of the story begins. :D If you're wondering where I got the spells for Angel, it's from a game called Eternal Darkness. It's such a fantastic video game! Anyway, Chase is causing a lot of trouble, but Angel has been able to stop him and protect the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends, but can he continue to do so is the question. There's not many chapters of this left, only 3 remaining. And I guarantee you that the story gets more exciting than this ;D Sneak peek of next chapter: Another part of Angel's vision is in the process of playing out without Angel's acknowledgement. One of Angel's friends try and stop it from progressing, but end up having to basically give Angel's secret away to do so. That leads to a meeting between Angel and the sons and coaxes out explanations and reveal unbelievable secrets. At this point, Angel is able to finally tell the sons about Chase and they collectively figure out a way to put a stop to his murderous tendencies once and for all. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	6. Altering Time

Important Story Note: I don't know if I've said this yet, but in my stories of the Covenant, I never have the Sons of Ipswich have that aging limitation on their magic. So they're magic operates like the average witch in my stories of them, meaning they can use it freely without it hindering them.

* * *

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 6: Altering Time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Angel was spending the night at Reid's dorm, Tyler handing over his and Reid's dorm to the two of them that day till tomorrow morning, him only being told they were having friend bonding time which he believed since he saw them act nothing more than friends towards each other. So now Reid and Angel were alone in the dorm till morning, it being mid-afternoon now. Angel and Reid were currently on Reid's bed propped up against the headboard, Angel cuddled up to Reid's chest with Reid's arms around him, holding him close to him. They were in the middle of talking about their classes.

"-ouse of Usher worksheet is such a headache. I really don't know how you do it, babe, and so easily, too. I have to admit, I'm jealous." Reid said.

Angel giggled about the jealous part. "Baby…I'm sure you can, too. I just pay more attention, I guess."

Reid playfully glared down at Angel in a cute pout. "Hey."

Reid then gave Angel's abdomen a tickle, which made Angel shrink back from Reid a bit in a groan/laugh.

"Noooooo, Reid!"

Reid laughed and pulled Angel back to him in a smirk. "Uh-huh, say my name." Reid said triumphantly.

'_Oh, if only I could turn him into a creature. A snake would suit him since he's so sly and firework-like.' _ Angel thought playfully.

"Shut up." Angel giggled out.

Reid smirked cockily. "Don't mind if I do." Then Reid kissed him deeply, Angel accepting it gladly, although in surprise. Once they separated, Angel laid his head on Reid's chest as they went back to talking about school.

"So….that new kid is interesting. That Chase guy," Reid started.

Angel's face – unnoticeably to Reid – fell into a frown, his eyes showing concern as Reid spoke about the person that's been trying to kill him and his friends for the past week.

"He's been popping up in my circle of friends a lot all of a sudden. Bit strange, but he's a cool dude," Reid continued.

'_Not as cool as you think.'_ Angel thought.

Reid grinned. "Bet he could use some of your sweet fashion tips. All he wears is dark colors and jackets. I'm not one for fashion, but even I know that's an unappealing look."

That cleared the gloom off Angel's face and brightened it up with a grin and a laugh.

"Oh my God, I'm glad you said that!" Angel said in amusement.

Reid smiled at seeing Angel so content. "What…him needing your fashion tips?"

"No," Angel giggled out. "When you said all he wears is dark colors and jackets. And the 'I'm not one for fashion, but even I know that's an unappealing look.' Since it's so uncharacteristic for you, it sounded so foreign it was funny."

Reid sat straighter in a triumphant posture. "Well, I'm not ignorant to all of it. I don't know the professional view of fashion, but I know what's obvious to the average person."

Angel had a look of understanding. "So just the basics."

"Yeah." Reid replied.

Angel pondered his sudden idea before bringing it up. "Do you want me to show you a bit more than basics? That is…if you're curious."

A flash of excitement went through Reid's eyes. "Hell yeah. To get the secret of what makes you so delectable looking all the time? Count me in."

Angel giggled at that response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside in the courtyard of the school stood Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb. They were conversing about school for a bit. Then started talking about what Tyler and Reid found out about Angel a couple days ago.

"So I did find something about that language you heard Angel speaking." Caleb began to Tyler mainly, but also to Pogue.

Tyler and Pogue perked at that and paid close attention.

"Really? What did you find?" Tyler asked.

"The language is ancient Persian." Caleb stated.

"Persian? Wow….that's a new one." Pogue said in surprise.

"Yeah, no kidding. I've never heard Persian. No wonder I couldn't identify it." Tyler mused.

"Yeah, and get this. I was able to find the translation of those specific words you said you and Reid heard him say. It turns out Antorbok, Magormor, Chattur'gha means: enchant item." Said Caleb in fascination.

Tyler and Pogue both had surprised looks. "Enchant?...As in….magic?" Pogue asked.

Caleb looked unsure. "I don't know….sounds like it to us, but to humans, enchant also means just to manipulate on normal standards, so it could….it also couldn't. It may just be nothing and he was just speaking in the language for no specific reason other than personal enjoyment. He's a sweet kid….I doubt he has any involvement in evil deeds."

"You're right. Reid did say that he loves languages." Tyler stated.

Right then Caleb's phone rang. When he looked at his screen, he saw his girlfriend's name across it, so he answered.

"Hey, Sarah." Caleb said contently.

"_Caleb, something happened- it's Kate. She's at the hospital terribly sick-_"

Caleb interrupted her, so she would take a breath. "Whoa, calm down, babe. What happened to Kate?"

At the mention of Kate's name, Pogue was intently listening to Caleb's responses, wanting to know the subject his girlfriend's name was in.

"_I got to Kate and I's dorm a few minutes ago and noticed Kate left a note. It said she was feeling sick and that she went to the infirmary. I called the infirmary and they said they sent her to the hospital. The school nurse said it seemed it was from tons of spider bites. I just got off the phone with the hospital doctor treating her, and they said she went into a coma._" Sarah stated, sounding a bit more calm.

A look of worry formed on Caleb's face and he gave a light sigh. "Okay, where are you now?"

"_In our dorm._"

"Alright, I want you to stay there till I get to you, okay? I'm coming straight there. We'll figure this out. Don't stress yourself too much."

"_Okay._"

"Love you."

"_Love you too._"

Caleb then hanged up and let out a long sigh in stress. Pogue gazed at him intently.

"What was it about Kate?" Pogue asked.

Caleb looked over at Pogue from looking downward. "Kate's in the hospital."

Pogue's eyes widen. "What?…." He said softly from shock.

Caleb sent his sympathy through his eyes. "It's said that she's been bitten by spiders. She's in a coma now."

Pogue looked shaken. Then a decision flashed in his eyes. "No! I'm going after her!" He said loudly from distress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eddie was reading a book sitting on a bench 18 feet away behind the three sons. He was there before the sons came, them not even noticing he was there. Eddie was able to hear most of what they were saying, but tuned them out to focus on his book. But when he heard Angel's name being dropped from them, he then started listening in; he heard about them speculating about the ancient Persian language Angel speaks, and their statement on it sounding magic related, then heard them say Angel was a sweet kid and wouldn't be involved in evil deeds, and then Caleb's side of the conversation with his girlfriend Sarah.

When he heard Caleb say that Kate's been bitten by spiders, he immediately closed his book and put it back in his backpack and swung it back on his shoulder, looking ready for something. He knew this was one of Angel's visions about to unfold….the one about Pogue. Eddie was saddened that he and his two friends couldn't stop Chase from getting to Kate, but the stars would have to fall before he'd let Pogue pass him and go after her. When Pogue shouted his distress and said he was going to her, Eddie quickly sprung up and got in front of Pogue, Tyler and Caleb watching.

"Wait!" Eddie exclaimed to Pogue when he successfully got in Pogue's way. Pogue looked down at him, looking like he was going to push him out of the way, so Eddie quickly gave his input before Pogue did anything.

"You shouldn't go, something's going to happen to you if you do." He verbally rushed out.

Pogue gave a light glare in frustration. "I don't care what could happen to me. I wanna see Kate." He said loudly, not as loudly as before, though. Then he tried darting around Eddie, but Eddie just barely slid over in time to block Pogue.

"I didn't say could, I said going to, as in you will." Eddie stated, trying his absolute best to cease him from leaving.

"You don't know that." Pogue remarked before successfully getting around Eddie this time.

Freaking out and desperate at this point, Eddie blurted out what he thought he never would in this situation.

"Angel does! He saw it!"

At that, Pogue halted, the other two Sons of Ipswich looking at Eddie in surprise and interest as well. Pogue turned around to face Eddie again and met him with curious and confused eyes.

"What?" Pogue asked calmly from surprise.

Eddie was cheering and kicking himself in his head. He was happy he stopped Pogue from going, but hated that it took giving Angel's secret away to do it. Well….kind of gave it away. Eddie sputtered nervously before he properly spoke.

"I'll explain…if you stay." Eddie posed, hoping that convinced him.

Pogue sighed feeling conflicted. He wanted to go to Kate as fast as possible….but he now also wants to know what Eddie meant and how Angel is involved. Relenting, Pogue nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, alright…I'll stay."

Eddie gave a small smile, happy he succeeded fully this time. Tyler and Caleb walked up from behind Eddie to stand near Pogue, Caleb clasping Pogue's shoulder in comfort.

"Hold on, I'll call Angel." Eddie said as he got out his phone and picked Angel's number out of his contacts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Reid and Angel in Reid and Tyler's dorm. Reid was now in different clothes of his; a black graphic t-shirt of the Ghost Rider on his motorbike with a red background for flames, a black jacket with white colored zippers and a popped collar, long gray pants, his red and shiny Base London Aldoniti shoes, along with a black watch with a white strap on his wrist. He looked good! Better than good….amazing! He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and was mega impressed with how hot he looked.

"Damn! So this is how you do it." Reid said to Angel in a grin as he looked at what the outcome of putting these things together was.

Angel smiled happily. "You like it?"

Reid turned behind him to look at Angel with an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I love it! I never thought to put these together like this. I usually just throw the first pair of pants I see on and put the shirt I feel like wearing that day on. I never thought there was a strategy and science to it."

Angel grinned. "Yeah, there is, despite how simple the subject seems."

Reid blinked in thought before speaking. "Speaking of how simple the subject seems…..I've been meaning to ask you….what happened at Tyler's hummer two days ago?"

Angel tensed on instinct and looked toward the floor nervously. "Uuuuh, what do ya mean?"

Reid's eyes softened in realizing what Angel was trying to do. "Come on, babe, don't do that to me. We both know you know what I'm talking about. It's me….you don't have to avoid anything with me,"

That got Angel shifting in place from foot to foot while sucking on his bottom lip and looked up at him with his face tilted downward. That got Reid groaning in approval. He walked over to wrap his arms around Angel's waist and pulled him to him.

"God, baby, you're teasing me to death here, please? If you tell me, I'll do some of your chores." Reid practically begged.

Angel couldn't turn down that. "I can't….not now, anyway. Maybe later?"

Reid seemed pleased enough by that. "Okay….you're too hot for you're own good, you know that?"

Angel wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You're the hot one, especially looking like this." Angel stated meaning his outfit.

Reid grinned. "Of which you put me in, so we're both hot."

Angel grinned back contently and kissed him deeply, slow and long. Angel's phone rang then. When he noticed it was Eddie, he smiled and answered as he stepped back from Reid and sat on Reid's bed.

"Hi, Eddie, what's up?"

"_Eugh, Angel….we got a situation…..and it…may or may not have been caused by me._"

Angel frowned his browns in curiosity. "Ooo-what do ya mean?"

"_I might've…..spilled your secret a little- BUT it was to stop one of the things you saw, and it was all I can think of that would work.__"_

Angel groaned. "Ah man, Eddie…."

"_Sorry, Ang….I tried, I really did, but Pogue kept passing me. There was literally nothing else I could've said that __would've stopped him otherwise._"

Angel sighed. "Alright, I understand. I appreciate you went so far to stop him. We'll figure it out, it's okay."

"_Alright. Meet at the courtyard. We're all here. I'll call Chelsea to come too._"

"Okay, meet'cha in a sec," Angel then hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Reid.

"I hate ruining the mood, but we gotta meet our friends in the courtyard. It's important." Angel informed as he got up from the bed and put his shoes and socks on.

Reid complied immediately. "Kay, no problem. What's the important occasion?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there. It'll be something you and your friends will have to hear, anyway." Angel stated as he opened the front door to the dorm to exit.

Reid rose his brows in surprise. "Okay…Mr. mysterious."

Angel smiled as they left. Once they got out to the courtyard and spotted their friends by the riverbank – it being a bit dark out from the sun setting, they walked over to them, Chelsea now with them. When Eddie saw Angel approach along with Reid, he smiled.

"Hey." Eddie greeted.

"Hey, Eddie, Chelsea." Angel greeted his best friends, then smiled over at his new ones.

"Before we start, you have to know….what was supposed to happen to Kate, happened…he got to her. She's in the hospital in a coma now." Eddie informed.

Angel's face darkened with disappointment. "Crap…..okay. What about Sarah?"

"She's fine so far." Eddie stated.

"Kay, good." Angel stated.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked as he heard the exchange between Eddie and Angel.

Angel looked over at him, as well as the rest of the Sons of Ipswich.

"I'm gonna tell you, but first…" Angel looked at Eddie. "What exactly did you tell them?"

"The only thing I said was that you knew about Pogue and what was gonna happen to him, and that you saw it, that's it."

Angel took a deep breath. "Okay," Angel then looked at the four Sons of Ipswich.

"What Eddie meant by what he told you is….I knew that if you left after Kate, you would hop on your bike and drive at blasting speed down the road without a single thought." Angel explained.

Pogue was speechless. "That's exactly what I was going to do…" He said in shock.

"I'm glad you didn't or you would've crashed and ended up just like Kate…in a coma." Angel stated.

"And you don't just assume this will happen? You know for sure that it will?" Tyler asked from what Eddie told them earlier.

Angel nodded. "Yes, I know it will, as much as I knew it would've been the last time you and Reid stepped foot into that hummer if I had let you two go a couple days ago. And that Kate would get terribly sick from spiders and go into a coma. What would've happened today with Pogue, would've happened as soon as Pogue left down the road from the school."

"That's why you stopped me and Tyler that day? What do you mean 'the last time'? How do you know that?" Reid asked him, completely amazed by what he was hearing from Angel.

"I know all that because….I'm psychic."

The sons' eyes widen in shock. "You're….you're what?" Caleb asked stunned.

"Psychic….as in…sees the future?" Reid asked in awe.

Angel nodded. "Yes."

"You're not kidding or anything?" Tyler asked to make sure he was being legitimate.

"100% serious." Angel assured. "Trust me, I know how impossible it sounds. I mean, even I still ask myself 'how can that be?', but it's true."

"We believe you. Trust me…we've heard more crazy things than that. And…..Eddie and Chelsea know this about you?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, they've known for 3 years."

"Jesus….so you really are psychic….damn!" Reid stated feeling impressed.

"What about that language you spoke? We found out it was ancient Persian. Why would you be speaking in that all of a sudden if it's so ancient? And why say 'enchant item'?" Tyler asked.

Angel blinked nervously. "Oh….did research, huh? Umm, well….how about we talk about this at my house. I can fully explain there."

"Okay….lead the way." Caleb said as they were about to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrived – Caleb and Pogue riding in Caleb's car while Tyler, Reid, and Angle along with his two friends rode in Tyler's car – and greeted Angel's parents, Angel led them to his room and shut the door.

"Okay…now that we have privacy….I was speaking ancient Persian because of two things; 1.) that's my heritage. And 2.) I had to do a spell."

The sons' eyes widen at the all too familiar word 'spell'. "Spell?" Pogue asked warily.

"Thing is….I'm not just psychic...I'm also a witch."

That's when the sons' jaws dropped. "What?" Caleb asked in utter shock, voicing his brothers' thoughts.

"Whoa-ho-ho, what?!" Tyler said in just as much shock, but less controlled than Caleb's.

"No…way…..you're kidding me?!" Reid said in shock, but also excitement.

Angel chuckled. "Nope."

"Now, that's a double shock of a lifetime. Who'd of known? You don't seem like you would be anything unusual." Pogue stated, still shocked this was coming from a sweet, innocent little boy like Angel.

Angel smiled. "Don't judge a book by its cover, right?"

"And…Eddie and Chelsea know this too?" Caleb asked.

Eddie and Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, we knew." Eddie stated.

"Almost about as long as we've known him to be psychic." Chelsea stated.

"My brain is blown right now." Tyler said in an amazed smile.

"So what were you doing if you were casting a spell that day when me and Tyler were going to the grocery store?" Reid asked.

"I was fixing Tyler's car." Angel stated.

"Fixing…?" Tyler asked.

"The brakes were busted. If you drove it then, you would've never came back." Angel said, slight sadness seeping into his tone at the memory of that vision.

"So that's why you were acting so nervous and scared. You were afraid we were gonna-"

Angel cut Reid off from finishing the sentence, not wanting to think about them dying anymore, especially Reid. "Yeah."

"How did my brake bust? That's unlike my car." Tyler said.

"A spell was cast on it to make it that way." Said Angel.

The sons looked at him curiously, but warily. Once Angel noticed this, he quickly cleared the air.

"Not by me or anything, don't worry. It was from another witch, an evil one."

"There's another witch?" Caleb asked stunned.

"Yeah, this one you know too. Chase." Angel stated.

The sons were shocked yet again. "Chase?!" The sons said in unison.

"He's a witch?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah…he's the one I've been getting my recent visions about. He's been coming after you….trying to kill you."

"Kill us? Why?" Reid asked in confusion and concern.

Angel shrugged. "Ya got me. I was hoping you could clear that up for me."

"It would depend on what kind of witch he is seeing as you're a different type." Tyler stated.

"Well, his eyes go black when he uses magic if that helps." Angel offered.

"That helps a lot." Caleb began. "He's most likely after us for our magic."

Angel and his two best friends froze and stares at him. "What?" Angel asked, feeling completely surprised by that.

"You're not the only one with unusual secrets to hide…we're witches too." Caleb stated.

Angel, Chelsea, and Eddie's eyes widen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 6

And there we go, secrets revealed FINALLY. :D Only 3 chapters left to go! For me to know it's not just me who's enjoying this story, I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts and feelings on this story so far if you're enjoying it. I hate enjoying things alone, so hearing from you would be awesome. Sneak peak of next chapter: The Sons of Ipswich and Angel show each other their magic as a little show-and-tell and learn more about Angel and each other's magical side that they've been hiding. The sons then later find out more about Chase as well and notice he's tied into their family past. The sons and Angel and his two best friends then form a plan together to fight off Chase for good while also Angel trying to prevent his other visions about Chase harming them from happening. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	7. Magic of Old

Note: Holy crap! I am so sorry this update took over 3 months. I had a lot of things happen in my personal life and it got me out of my writing routine. I will try not to let long breaks like that happen again. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. It's almost over! Only 2 more chapters left and it's finished.

* * *

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 7: Magic of Old

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel, Chelsea, and Eddie's eyes widen.

"Hold on….you all…you have magic too?" Angel asked, his eyes more on Reid than any of the other sons.

"Yeah, we do." Tyler confirmed.

"We seem to be different, even though the same at the same time." Caleb mused.

"Yeah, you're right," Pogue chuckled in amusement by that statement.

"We're all witches, but you're magic seems to operate completely different than ours." Pogue continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asked in confusion of why they would hide that from him, especially Reid.

"The same reason you didn't tell us." Caleb stated.

Angel understood. "You didn't know what I would do with the information. Yeah, I see."

"If we knew you were too this whole time, we would've told you. Hell, I would've told you someday even if you weren't." Reid stated.

The other three sons looked at Reid in surprise.

"You were? Why? You know it's a bad move to tell just anyone." Caleb stated.

Reid lightly glared at Caleb. "He's not just anyone to me, Caleb," Reid then moved his eyes to gaze at Angel.

"He's special. And we agreed that we would tell the ones that are special and consistent in our lives. So yeah, I would've told him either way." Reid said in pride.

Angel smiled tenderly, loving the discovery of how devoted his boyfriend was to him.

Caleb let it go since he never knew this Angel kid meant that much to Reid.

"So how is your magic different from mine?" Angel asked curiously.

"Well, our eyes turn black to use magic, for one." Pogue stated.

Angel blinked. "Oh, like Chase does?"

"Apparently. If he does magic the way you say, then he's the same kind of witch as us, which I don't see how since we're the last ones of our kind." Tyler said.

Angel looked surprised and confused by that until Caleb elaborated.

"Most of our kind was wiped out by the witch trials."

"Oh…wow. Sorry to hear." Angel said. The sons acknowledged that by a nod or a small comforting smile.

"Our magic in its concentrated form looks like a stream of pure translucent energy. We can manipulate, conjure, shapeshift, teleport, use telepathy, and even levitate. If someone in the coven uses magic on a high level, depending on how receptive the witch is, the others of the coven will feel it." Reid explained to his boyfriend.

Angel, Eddie, and Chelsea took the information in and were intrigued, continuing to listen intently.

"Even though our kind are born, they can lose their magic and never get it back, making them human and more defenseless." Caleb stated. Angel and his two best friends' eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa…really? How?" Eddie asked.

"By verbally willing over your magic to another witch. The good thing, though, is that no one can make you say it. Only the individual has power over that." Caleb answered.

Angel sighed in relief. "That's good at least."

"So now that you know what makes us different from you, how are you different from us?" Pogue asked curiously.

Angel began his explanations. "Well, going from me being psychic, there is many ways than one that I can have them."

"Oh, that's neat." Tyler stated in pleasant surprise. The other sons feeling the same.

Angel smiled. "Other than the most popular way people know of, I can also get visions through psychic drawing and psychic writing."

The sons looked very intrigued by that. "_**Psychic **_ drawing, _**psychic **_writing?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Yes, it basically means that visions can be communicated by drawing pictures or writing out words." Angel stated. He was enjoying explaining this cool stuff on new ears again. He's only ever told his parents, Chelsea, and Eddie, so mentioning and explaining these things and it get new positive reactions, that was rare for him.

"That's so cool! How does that work?" Reid asked in a grin, excitement shining in his eyes. Angel smiled happily at Reid being so interested.

"Well, I'll be minding my own business doing stuff. And if I'm supposed to know something through drawing or writing, I'll get this sudden urge to get to the closest tool that will allow that without knowing why. Once I'm equipped with some sort of writing tool, I'll feel spiritual energy go through me to my writing hand and my hand will move on its own and start drawing or writing out the vision. That's what happened when I had the vision about Reid and Tyler. I had that when I was right next to Reid, actually."

Reid's eyes widen. "Oh what?! No way!" Angel nodded when Reid gazed at him in shock.

"How could I have missed that?!" Reid asked amazed by his own obliviousness.

Angel gave a light smile to Reid in sympathy. "We were in foreign language class, you were asleep."

Reid deflated at that, but reanimated himself right after. "You could'a woke me up for that."

"I know, I just didn't want to worry you since you would ask questions." Angel clarified.

"So how does your other way of getting visions work?" Caleb asked.

Angel perked at that. "Oh, you mean the way everyone recognizes. Um, well, I get that feeling of spiritual energy going through me, and then seemingly little movies play in front of my eyes. While this is happening I've been told that my eyes get a light shade of white over them."

"Whoa." Tyler stated in amazement.

"Interesting." Pogue said.

Angel smiled. "When it comes to my magic….I come from two lines of witches; my mom's side and my dad's side."

"Wait….your parents are witches?" Tyler asked in surprise.

Angel nodded. "Yes, they are. There's more witches on my mom's side than my dad's, but yes, there is a long line of witches in my family. Oh boy, this will take a lot of explaining." He said as he ran a hand down his face.

Caleb chuckled. "Take your time, we're in no rush, plus…we're really interested since nothing like you has come around before." The other sons agreed in a nod.

Angel smiled in gratitude. "Thanks. Um…gosh, where to begin…long before humans walked the earth, an ancient species inhabited it, a type of demon. Those demons had four rulers of which they refer to as Gods; one was Ulyaoth who is the God of magic, then there's Chattur'gha who is God of power, then a female named Xel'lotath who is God of sanity, and last is Mantorok who is God of chaos and keeper of the other three. Mantorok….he created a book called book of Eternal Darkness of which would give the possessor the advantage over the other three ancients if they were to get out of control. It's full of powerful spells and weapon advice that can make or break a world depending on the holder's intentions."

The sons were amazed by this new and interesting info. Caleb looked at his brothers and nodded when he saw their curious expressions.

"So this book…do you mind if we see it?" Caleb asked on behalf of himself and his brothers.

"Not at all, sure." Angel stated.

Angel then walked over to a spot on the floor next to his bed and kneeled down to surprisingly open a hidden compartment. He hooked his finger in a well hidden spot and lifted the door to reveal…blankets laid out. He lifted those to then take out the book he mentioned. The sons were amazed how smart Angel was at hiding it, making it seem like there was nothing in there with how well placed the blankets were. Angel stood back up and faced the sons with the book in his hand, flipping it towards them, so they could get a good look at it.

"This is the book of Eternal Darkness." Angel stated.

The sons were intrigued and a bit intimidated by the look of it. It looked very powerful.

"Whoa…" Tyler said softly.

"Smart hiding spot. Even smarter making it seem like nothing's in there." Caleb complimented.

That made Angel smile. "Thank you. Would you like to see some spells?"

"Yes." The sons said in unison, making Angel laugh.

"Okay, I'll do…..reveal invisible. Say if….the book was back in its hiding spot, and let's pretend we don't know about the hidden space," Angel put the book back in the spot just as he found it and closed the door and stood to face the sons again.

"If we needed to find something, but didn't know where to look, or even didn't know there was something hidden, this is where this spell comes in handy. Watch." Angel then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, getting more focused.

After a few short seconds of silence, green light in the form of rings suddenly appeared, moving from where Angel was standing and fanned out into a circle around him. Then a mystical female voice spoke, along with green lit symbols surrounding him.

'_Narokath, Redgormor, Xel'lotath.'_

Once the voice stopped, the hidden compartment where the book of Eternal Darkness was, turned transparent for a few seconds and then went back to normal, the lit up symbols now gone as well.

"And there ya go." Angel stated with that inviting smile of his.

"Wow." Caleb said very impressed.

"Wow is right, that was awesome!" Reid said excitedly, also impressed, the other two sons feeling the same.

"What was that voice….and those symbols?" Pogue asked.

"The voice is the god Xel'lotath. When the gods made these spells, their voice were locked inside it. I guess it's so you know what god your spell is under. When I need to use the spells without drawing attention to myself, I just say the spell myself." Angel explained.

"Very cool. That's definitely way more fancy than our magic." said Tyler.

"Can we see more?" Pogue asked with enthusiasm.

Angel giggled. "Sure, I can do one more. I'll do…..red this time, which is Chattur'gha."

A few seconds later, light in the form of rings like before appeared, but in red this time and a different voice spoke, it was deeper and male.

'_Tier, Aretak, Chattur'gha'_

Angel then held out his hand palm up in front of himself, and red little lights of magic from the spell circle floated up into his hand and spun around and formed a soft red glow of an outline of something. When the red light disappeared, a red creature that looked similar to a scorpion was in his hand and was pretty big, bigger than a human hand. Some of the sons such as Caleb and Tyler took one step back in surprise at what they saw appear. Reid and Pogue just stood there with their mouths open and stared in awe.

"What is that?" Caleb asked, wary of the dangerous looking creature.

"And what spell was that?" Reid asked.

Angel smiled at them. "This is called a Trapper," He motioned to the creature in his hand with a tilt of his head.

"Don't worry, it's only dangerous if the caster orders it to be. What I used was a summon spell."

"Whoa….Trapper? What do those do?" Tyler asked intrigued, feeling calm again knowing it won't hurt them.

"It's blind, so it's only defense is to teleport its threats away from it if they get too close. They are handy to use since they can fit in small places that would be hard for a human to fit in. If there is something needed in an unreachable area, they can get to it and teleport it to you."

The sons were impressed by this info. "Wow…..you are more than we thought." Caleb stated with a smile.

"No kidding….you're badass! Way more than us." Reid said enthusiastically.

Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb looked at Reid in surprise. Caleb then leaned over towards Pogue.

"Did Reid just willingly admit that someone was better than him?" Caleb asked.

Pogue nodded in stunned surprise. "And sounded happy about it."

"So….how did you come to possess a book so powerful?" Tyler asked.

"A relative on my dad's side left it in our old family house for my dad to find." Angel stated as he made the Trapper disappear and put his hand to rest at his side again. The sons perked at the words 'old family house'.

"You had a family house that was passed down?" Caleb asked in surprise.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, it's super old. Been in the family since the 1700's".

The sons blinked at that and gazed at each other. "Do you think…?" Pogue asked his brothers.

"No way…that our ancestors and Angel's ancestors met? Now, that would be a small world." Reid stated a bit skeptical at the idea.

"Well, being that they were all from the same time period and area, I'd say it's very possible, or at least possible for them to have been in the same room together." said Caleb in thought.

"Yeah, that's true." Tyler stated.

"Okay, now that that's cleared, I'm going to go see Sarah. She sounded pretty shook up with what happened to Kate." Caleb stated, moving to leave.

A spark of a thought popped up in Angel's mind then. "Wait! Is Sarah in her dorm?"

Caleb nodded, confused of why Angel was asking. "Yes."

Angel then looked out his window near his bed and winced. "Crap, it's getting dark out, too," Angel then turned to the sons. "Okay, listen, in about a couple minutes, Chase is going to go to Sarah's dorm looking like Caleb."

The sons looked shocked at that.

"For that reason, I'm going with you." Angel finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb's group and Angel's group quickly made their way down the hallway of the dorms. When they made it to Sarah and Kate's room, Caleb put his hand on the doorknob, ready to open it until Angel stopped him.

"No-no-no!" He whisper-yelled. "It'll be just like the vision if you go in first which is too dangerous. Let me go first."

Caleb reluctantly relented and let Angel open the door instead. What they saw on the other side of the door was alarming. Sarah was laying on her bed for what you think is her sleeping at first, but get a closer look and you'll see the holes and blue veins all over her. The sons were shocked seeing as they know exactly what happened to her.

"Damnit! We're too late….that bastard put a creation spell on her." Tyler said in anger and fear.

Trying to stay calm, Caleb checked her pulse. "Thank God, she's still alive…..just barely, though."

Angel looked around the dorm. "He was just here…..I can feel it. His energy is only seconds old. If only we were here a few seconds earlier, I could've-" Angel was cut off by his boyfriend, Reid.

"Hey, it's alright, you did what you could."

Angel gazed over at Sarah in her comatose state silently before shaking his head, having an idea.

"Not yet." Angel said softly.

Reid looked at him in confusion before Angel looked up at Pogue, Tyler, and Reid.

"What does this creation spell do?" Angel asked them.

Pogue answered. "It places the victim between a state of life and death. The caster chooses what creature sets it out."

"And the caster is in control of when they die. So Sarah is practically a toy for Chase to break whenever he wants." Tyler added.

"Okay…I think I have an idea," Angel said before walking over to where Caleb was at Sarah's side. Caleb looked up at Angel.

"May I?" Angel asked Caleb who was blocking good access to Sarah.

Caleb paused in thought for a moment before getting up from his spot, allowing Angel to directly be at Sarah side now.

"What are you gonna do?" Caleb asked.

"I'm gonna try to dispel this." Angel answered as he analyzed Sarah's condition. The sons looked mighty impressed at the possibility.

"You can do that?" Caleb asked in surprise.

"Well, I don't know for sure. I've never come across your kind's magic before, but I want to try this if there's a possibility it will work."

Caleb gazed at Angel in gratitude. "Thank you. Don't stress yourself if you can't, okay?"

"I'll try not to." Angel then put his hand on Sarah where her ribcage was located and focused intently. Red glowing of rings appeared around Angel, and that now familiar deep, intimidating voice spoke that ancient Persian once again.

'_Nethlec, Redgormor, Chattur'gha.'_

The red glow of the magic traveled from the spell circle on the floor, up Angel's arm to Sarah. She now had that soft red glow envelop around her. The sons of Ipswich, and Chelsea and Eddie waited with baited breath right along with Angel. After a few seconds, they started to see the holes and blue veins in her skin disappear, the red magic going away as well. That got everyone excited and relieved. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them when they were blurry.

"I can't believe it…..he actually did it." said Tyler in a wide smile.

"Angel?...Caleb? What is everyone doing here, what happened?" Sarah asked in confusion sitting up on her bed once her vision cleared.

Angel smiled. "Welcome back."

Caleb quickly walked over to her to give her a hug. "It's okay, baby, we'll explain. So glad you're okay."

Angel left Sarah's side to give her and Caleb their moment. In doing so he spotted a piece of paper on the bedside table. When he picked it up and read it, his face tensed and his eyes gleamed in knowing before he alerted the others.

"There's a note. It's to you, Caleb." Angel stated handing it over.

When Caleb turned to Angel, he grabbed the note and read it warily.

_A little present to ensure I get what I came for. Meet me in the Putnum barn at 10 or your girlfriends die and everyone else you love will come next. Don't make this harder for me, "big, brave leader"._

_-Chase_

Caleb balled up the note in his hand and tossed it in the trash next to the bed from afar in controlled anger.

"What he doesn't know is one of his captives are free, so I think the joke's on him." Caleb stated.

Angel nodded. "Definitely."

"Wait, what did the note say?" Chelsea asked, voicing everyone else's question.

Caleb answered. "It's from Chase. He wants me to meet him at the old Putnum barn at 10."

Eddie and Chelsea's eyes widen. "Oh my God!...that's that vision." Chelsea said in worry.

Eddie nodded with wide eyes. "Yeah, it's about to happen."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Tyler asked in confusion.

Angel replied. "I told them about another vision I had. It was of Caleb with Chase at a barn fighting. Chase was about to kill him."

The sons were shocked. "And that's about to happen at 10 o'clock tonight?" Pogue asked looking over at Caleb in worry.

"Yes." Angel, Chelsea, and Eddie answered in unison.

Caleb looked at Angel. "If I die in that battle, then what did I do?"

"You went alone." Angel responded.

That surprised Caleb seeing as he was just thinking he should go alone.

"Okay….I won't go alone then."

Angel gave a small smile. "Good. I wouldn't have let you even if you chose to."

Caleb smiled at that. "Alright, what's the game plan?" He asked.

"I say…..everyone with magic goes. Those without stays at Caleb's with his mom." Angel decided.

Eddie and Chelsea didn't look pleased by this, but complied since they needed to approach this cautiously. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue agreed, not wanting to do nothing in this serious situation. Seeing the silent agreement in everyone, Caleb nodded to Angel.

"Okay….let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 7

Damn, Angel is badass isn't he? God, I love those spells, they are so cool! If you would like to hear the spells for yourself (which I highly recommend since the spells sound awesome) to get a better understanding of what's going on in the story when these spells are cast, just type in Eternal Darkness Spells into Youtube's search bar and 4 videos of each demon god will come up and should be the first ones to pop up (the titles of these 4 videos should say exactly what you typed in with the added name of the demon god at the end in parentheses such as (Mantorok) and (Ulyoath) and so on. Each thumbnail should show red, blue, green, and purple spell circles). Anyway, sneak peak of next chapter: That night, Angel and the sons take Sarah, Chelsea, and Eddie to Caleb's house with his mother for protection. Angel and the sons then go meet Chase at the barn at 10pm. Will they make it out alive? Is Angel's magic enough to save everyone this time? Find out next time. Till next chapter. ^ - '


	8. The Witching Hour

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 8: The Witching Hour

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah, Chelsea, and Eddie looked around in awe at the inside of Caleb's house. They were being dropped off at his house with his mom for protection since it's nearing 10pm. Caleb's mother got informed on what was happening when Caleb called her prior. He also told Sarah what was happening, too, and she accepted the whole magic thing, but was still in the 'I can't believe this is happening' shocked state from everyone being in danger at the moment, so she wasn't able to fully process just yet of what that meant.

"In the living room, darlings." Caleb's mother directed warmly. The sons and Angel gazed at their human group of 4.

"Don't leave the house. And if any of you need to go to another section of the house, don't go alone just incase." Caleb instructed. The humans agreed. Sarah looked at Caleb with worried eyes.

"Be careful…and come back….all of you." She said gazing at the other witches after addressing Caleb.

Caleb gave a small smile of reassurance. "We will."

Chelsea and Eddie gazed over at Angel. "Text us when the coast is clear, okay." Chelsea stated feeling nervous about this whole thing.

Angel nodded. "Will do."

Once that was settled, the witches left and got in Tyler's hummer and set out towards the Putnum barn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were standing outside the barn gazing at it, the beginnings of a rain storm accompanying them. Caleb took a deep breath and moved forward so he could be the first to go inside the barn, but Angel stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No…let me. If we don't want the vision about you to happen, we have to be as inexact from the details of it as possible. Plus, he won't be expecting me or even what I do. It'll be the perfect opportunity to throw him off, earlier the better."

Caleb met his eyes and nodded. "Good point…..you're smarter than you look, you know that, kid?" Caleb said fondly feeling impressed.

"Lead the way." Caleb continued.

As they began walking to the barn's entrance, Reid grabbed Angel's hand discreetly without the boys noticing and whispered.

"Angel…please be careful. He seems really dangerous."

Angel firmed his hold on Reid's hand briefly before letting go. "I will…promise." He whispered back.

Angel entered first, the four sons a few steps behind him. Chase was inside with them on a little balcony type floor above them, but the sons and Angel didn't notice him up there just yet until he spoke.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Are you sending in little rats to help you out Caleb? I remember addressing only you to meet me." Chase said menacingly, seeming amused. Then he turned his eyes to Angel.

"And who is this? Ah, right, I remember you. What is he doing here? You bringing kids from school to hide behind now boys? How pathetic!" He chuckled. Then he smirked.

"He's damn cute, though, I must admit." He continued.

That got Reid to growl in anger. "Where do you get off?! You have no business being here!"

Chase lifted both his hands up halfway next to himself with his pointer fingers up.

"O-o-o-o-oh see, that's where you're wrong," He then put his hands on the wooden railing of his perch. "I have all the business of being here, you know why? Because I'm in need of a power boost, and oh look, who has a lot of power? None other than my own coven of brothers." He stated in a belittling and bitter way with the utmost of cockiness.

"I knew it…you are after our magic." Caleb stated cool and controlled, but feeling nervous.

Chase smirked evilly. "Good job on paying attention. For that, I'll reward you with taking you out first."

Chase then turned his eyes black and levitated himself up over the railing and lowered himself down towards them while firing translucent magic energy at them all with a hand. Before the sons could act, Angel did.

"No you won't!" Angel shouted and did a spell.

'_Bankorok, Redgormor, Ulyoath' _ The mystical ancient male god's voice said, blue symbols appearing around Angel.

Suddenly a blue force field appeared around the group, making Chase's attack spell bounce off and disappear. The sons were amazed with smiles spreading on their faces. Chase, now on the ground in front of them, didn't look happy, but he did look shocked.

"What the-!? What was that!? Was that one of you?" Chase demanded in anger towards the sons behind Angel.

"News flash, it was me." Angel stated surprisingly calm seeing as he was face to face with a dangerous witch.

Chase's eyes widened. "You? No way, you're just a human kid. You have no magic." He glared.

Angel grinned in amusement. "Really? What's this then?"

Angel then casted another spell, this one being green with the female ancient god speaking.

'_Antorbok, Redgormor, Pargon, Pargon, Xel'lotath' _

Angel then lifted up his hand outstretched towards Chase and shot green glowing magic at him, blasting Chase back into a pile of hay that was near the wall behind him.

"Damn, he's good!" Tyler stated happily.

"Okay…okay…" Chase said as he got up and brushed the ground's contents off him. "So you got magic. What does that make you, a witch too?" He said now meeting Angel's eyes. Angel walked forward a bit closer to Chase, but still far from him.

"Yes, matter a fact, it does." He stated.

Chase walked two steps forward from the hay pile near the back wall toward Angel. "Ain't no kind of witch I've ever seen. That's why they sent you, huh? Thinking you can save them," Chase huffed out a breath.

"Hate to break it to ya, sweetheart, but I am far more stronger than you think." Chase said in a cocky smirk.

"So am I. Let's see yours then." Angel replied confidently with a controlled fire of determination.

Chase paused for a second and then chuckled. "I like you. I might not drain you, and instead just take you as mine."

Reid grimaced in a growl and shifted his eyes black. "Like hell you will, he's mine!" He then shot magic at Chase.

Glancing over at the side attack, Chase caught it with one hand, added his stronger magic to it and shot it back at Reid fast effortlessly. Reid's eyes widen at the unexpected turn of events and thought it was gonna hit him, but before the spell could, Angel quickly acted.

"Bankorok, Santak!" Angel shouted – having to use a simpler form since Chase's spell was coming too quickly to do a full one – with a hand raised towards Reid. When Chase's spell made it to Reid, it didn't harm him at all since Angel did a protection spell. Reid opened his eyes when he noticed nothing hit him, and then smiled gratefully over at Angel.

Angel met Reid's gaze. "It's okay, Reid, I got this. It's too dangerous for you guys to fight right now."

Reid huffed in a displeased sigh, but complied and turned his eyes from black to normal again.

"Okay, no more playing around." Chase said before using his magic to jump high vertically in the air and shot magic at Caleb, trying to get his original target once again.

'_Nethlek, Redgormor, Ulyoath.'_ That dispelled Chase's spell before it could connect.

Then Angel followed it up with another attack spell, this one a full one this time since there was no major rush.

'_Antorbok, Redgormor, Pargon, Pargon, Ulyoath.' _The mystical voice of the blue god spoke while blue glowing symbols appeared around Angel. Blue magic then shot out at Chase once Angel outstretched his hand toward him.

That made Chase fall on his back into a roll, rolling a few times to the left and landed on his stomach. Angel walked to him. When he saw Chase about to get up, he did another spell.

'_Antorbok, Santak, Pargon, Pargon, Ulyoath.'_

That made Chase stop moving. It was a paralysis spell. Once Angel was in front of Chase and the bound witch was unable to move, Angel looked down at him with sympathetic cognac brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to do this….but you attacking my friends and even almost killed some after you got them to trust you…I can't let someone like that roam free." Angel stated. He then did a spell.

'_Tier, Magormor, Pargon, Pargon, Xel'lotath.' _That summoned a sword to Angel's hand.

The sons continued to watch intently at the amazing strength of Angel that unfolded before them. Angel now did yet another spell.

'_Antorbok, Magormor, Pargon, Pargon, Chattur'gha.' _That made the blade in Angel's hand thrum in red magic.

Chase looked up at him helplessly, but didn't show that since his face was in an angry grimace.

"As soon as I get outta this-"

Angel interrupted Chase. "I'm afraid you won't be," Angel lifted the glowing red sword and held it over Chase. "I wish this turned out different for you, but hopefully you'll find peace now." Angel then brought the sword down into Chase's heart. He was now dead.

Angel made the sword disappear as the sons ran up to Angel with relieved and impressed expressions.

"Holy hell, dude, did you just seriously succeed in killing Chase!?" Pogue stated happily.

Caleb looked at Chase's dead body. "Is all this really over now?" He asked in disbelief.

Angel smiled at them all. "Yeah. Peace has been restored now officially."

Reid quickly came up to Angel and gave him a tight hug. "Damn, you are amazing! The best bomb to drop on someone."

Angel giggled in their hug. Once they separated, the other three sons were staring at them with suspicious eyes. Reid frowned in confusion.

"What?" Reid asked his friends slowly.

Tyler spoke for himself and his two older friends. "Oh, nothing, just that earlier when Chase was hitting on Angel and threatening to take him, you got mad on an unusual level and said Angel was yours. Now you hugged him, and I tell ya, it looks nothing like a hug between friends."

Reid started to internally panic a tad. He wasn't expecting to have the truth about him be exposed just yet.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Caleb asked Reid, already knowing the answer, but wanted to hear it straight from him to validate further.

Reid contemplated on lying, but he didn't want to hurt Angel in the process, so that was automatically not an option. That meant he had to come clean, so he maned up and told them.

"….Y-yeah…we are. I'm gay, alright? There."

The three sons were confused since Reid always showed and said he was straight.

"I thought you liked girls? You dated and slept with them and everything." Tyler said.

Reid sighed. "I never liked girls, and I lied about those things."

"Really? Why?" Pogue asked in shock at this new info.

"I just….I didn't want you to punk me around about it." Reid said, avoiding any eye contact.

Caleb's eyes softened at Reid. "Reid….we would never think less of you because of something like that. There's nothing wrong with liking guys, everything's cool, right guys?"

Tyler and Pogue agreed. That warmed Reid's heart and made him smile a little. He then cleared his throat.

"Okay, um….what about Chase….what do we do about his body?" Reid asked, trying to avoid sentimentalism.

Angel looked back at the body. "Oh, right….um, let me think," After a few seconds, he came up with an idea. "Alright, I got it." He then started a spell.

'_Tier, Aretak, Xel'lotath.' _A green trapper was summoned, now standing in front of Angel.

"Teleport this body to the Trapper realm." Angel ordered it.

The Trapper obeyed, walking over to the body of Chase. And with a green glow, the body was teleported to the intended destination. The Trapper then walked back over to it master obediently waiting for the next command.

"That's all, thank you."

The Trapper purred happily and disappeared with a green glow. Angel turned back to his friends and boyfriend with a smile.

"Taken care of. Now the body will be dealt with whichever way the demons in that realm decide."

The sons grinned fondly in amazement. "You are incredible." Tyler said in a laugh as they left the barn.

When they were in the car driving down the road to Caleb's house, Angel texted Eddie and Chelsea like he promised.

Angel- We're all okay. It's over.

A few seconds later, his friends texted him.

Eddie- You mean it!? Thank goodness! Glad everyone is safe.

Chelsea- Alright! Way to go Super Angel! Where are you now?

Angel- In the car heading that way. Be there in a few.

Chelsea- Kay, we'll be here. :)

Angel smiled happily.

When they got to the house and got inside, it was a huge hug fest and cheers. They were all finally safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day being Monday, everyone was at school – including Kate who was back in good health – as if nothing majorly life threatening ever came to town. Angel was unintentionally causing a lot of attention to himself which got Reid jealous when he found out, but Angel made sure Reid knew he was the only one for him which made Reid overjoyed. Just after school was over with – only 4 minutes gone by since the last bell rang – Reid was walking down one of the halls of classes since he just left his locker, backpack hanging on one shoulder. When he passed the music class, he immediately froze, then walked backward to see into the room. What caught his attention was a voice. A voice singing and musical keyboard being played. The voice was downright beautiful and so was the song. When Reid gazed inside, he saw it was Angel. It was a sight to behold.

(Lyrics aren't allowed, so here is the song so you understand what's happening. Hawk Nelson- Drops in the Ocean)

After the second verse, Reid felt like Angel was singing about him. People try to change him all the time because he has an aggressive, rebel, cocky nature and keeps people at arm's length. He's been hurt too many times by people to not be. Knowing everyone wants to change him into something else, that makes him feel ashamed of who he is sometimes since that equals to there being something wrong with him. Hearing such comforting things about it from Angel…that made him feel elated. If he hasn't said how much he loves this boy, well, Angel said it himself…..it's more than the drops in the ocean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 8

Gosh, I freakin' love that song! Such an cute ending, no? x3 Now Chase is officially gone, whoohoo, no more baddies! :3 Or is it? Only one chapter left! Let's rap this story up, peps! Sneak peak of next chapter: 4 days later Friday, Angel finds out through a psychic drawing and a regular vision that a past evil is coming back. Angel has to warn his loved ones before it's too late. Will he make it? Can Angel bring peace once again? Till next time. ^ - '


	9. Past Demons

Angel Among Us

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 9: Past Demons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 days later Friday morning, Reid was walking through the cafeteria with a breakfast sandwich and orange juice and sat down next to Angel, smiling at him discreetly.

"Guess what I came across yesterday." Reid said in a knowing smile.

Angel smiled in response to Reid's joyful energy while he at his apple and banana. "What?"

"A little witch that can sing." Reid said softly.

Angel was surprised to hear this. "….You mean you-"

Reid grinned. "Yep, I heard you before I left school," Angel began to blush as he turned his head downward.

Reid chuckled at this. "What are you embarrassed for? It was incredible."

Angel looked up then, blush receding. "…...Really?"

"Yes, really, are you kidding? Sounded like someone left the radio on,"

Angel grinned, feeling flattered. Telling by his expression, Reid guessed he wasn't use to hearing he was good at it, if at all.

"Has…has no one told you that?" Reid asked in surprise.

Angel shook his head. "I never sang in front of anyone. I always did it when I'm alone."

"Well, with a voice that good, you should at least sing in front of me. Your voice is too beautiful to keep it to yourself forever."

Angel giggled. "Okay."

They ate in content silence as they watched the other students around them. It was good to have things back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Reid and Angel were cuddling at Reid's house (childhood house) in his room. They sat up on his bed against the headboard, Angel against Reid's chest, facing toward him, Reid's arms around him. They were just relaxing and talking every now and then.

"Reid…?" Angel asked as he looked up at him from his place flush against his chest.

Reid's head was against the headboard on his pillow with his eyes closed while he responded. Not sleeping, just relaxing.

"Yes, baby?"

"How are you doing? I know Chase really got to you and all." said Angel softly.

Reid breathed audibly and opened his eyes in thought. "Better now that he's not around anymore. As long as no one tries to take you, I'm fine." He smiled down at him in assurance.

Angel was pleased with that and smiled back, cuddling closer to him and nuzzling his face against his chest. A minute later, Angel felt a surge of energy and got the urge to draw.

"Hold on a sec. I…have to do something." He said as he sat up from Reid's arms, got off the bed ad walked over to Reid's table that had a notebook and a cup-like container for the pencils.

Reid watched him in confusion. Angel took the notebook and a pencil back over to where Reid was, climbed back on the bed and leaned against his chest again, this time his back against him. Angel then felt the strong energy take control of his hand and made him begin drawing something.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

Angel answered him as he paid attention to what the magical force was making him draw.

"A psychic drawing."

One image was of an eye, but not a human eye, it was skeletal. With everything of it shaded in except the glowing eye inside the skull. That communicated that the eye was white. Another image showed a cave. A cave in which seems very familiar. Then the magical force made him write words near the two pictures such as; awakened, danger, spell broken.

Reid was looking at it over Angel's shoulder and tried to place the words and pictures.

"Awakened….danger…..spell broken…..what does that mean?" Reid asked Angel.

Suddenly Angel understood. The familiar cave, the skeletal eye, those words…paired with that regular vision he had before Chase even came to town. It was of a white skeletal eye and showed a magical surge go through a field.

"No…..." Angel whispered in dismay and fear.

Reid gazed at him curiously. "What? What's wrong?"

Angel swallowed thickly, putting the paper and pencil down and cuddled close to Reid again, burying his face against his chest. Reid held him close and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Babe, what is it? Talk to me." Reid coaxed again.

Angel lifted his head up and met Reid's eyes. "Pious…..he's back."

Reid furrowed his brows in confusion. "Pious? Who's that?"

Angel had a knowing somber expression. "A very evil, dangerous demon."

Reid's eyes widen in shock. "Demon?"

"I sealed him away. The psychic drawing is saying the spell I bound him with has broken which caused him to awaken. That means danger to us and everyone else." Angel then got up from the bed and stood up beginning to walk to the room door.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked as he got up to follow him.

"Downstairs to gather my stuff so we can get the others. There must be a meeting about this now."

They called their friends and told them to meet them at Angel's place pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A what?" Kate questioned.

She along with Sarah and the sons, and Angel and his two friends were gathered in Angel's room discussing the new threat.

"A demon. A real nasty one too." Eddie stated reliving flashbacks.

Angel breathed audibly, hating to mention the wretched monster.

"His name is Pious Augustus, a human turned demon eons ago from touching an enchanted ancient artifact. A year ago before Chelsea, Eddie, and I moved here, I was found and attacked by Pious. He has a grudge against my family line, due to having problems in the past with them trying to stop his evil plans of taking the book of Eternal Darkness and conquering earth. He thought coming after me, the youngest with magic that's alive, would be good revenge. He made a point that he wouldn't stop hunting me until I was dead and he got the book. Once Chelsea and Eddie heard about it, they decided to help protect me and the book, and take Pious down. We didn't manage to kill him since he's a bit too strong for only one person to kill him, but we were able to contain him."

"Where's that?" Caleb asked.

"16 miles east around the Rockport area in a cave." Chelsea stated.

"Oh, that's…." Caleb gave a surprised expression.

"That's not that far from here." Said Pogue.

"I had a vision a while back and a psychic drawing today stating that my spell was recently broken and he's awakened and released again. The vision showed it being caused by Chase's recklessness with using his magic. The energy from it interfered with my binding spell and caused it to shut down. Knowing how angry Pious is about me beating him before, he'll be mega pissed and make a B-line straight to me, and Chelsea and Eddie, too since they helped a lot. We have to be ready to defend when he arrives." Angel stated.

"Let us help fight him. You helped us a lot with Chase, now it's our turn to return the favor." Tyler said with a smile.

Reid grinned. "Yeah, together we can probably take him down for good."

Pogue and Caleb seemed to agree. Angel gazed at all of them in thought.

"With all five of our magic…..yes, it could have a chance at ending him….okay. Let's do it." He said in a smile.

Everyone cheered. They had a long and dangerous day ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, after putting his strongest protect spell on the book's hiding place and the book itself, they all huddled downstairs near the windows in the living room. Angel's mom came in from her room down hall and looked confused and concerned by everyone's tense, anxious body language.

"What's wrong? Isn't that Chase guy gone?" She asked. They all turned their attention on her.

"Yeah, Mrs. Diamond, but we got another problem." Eddie stated.

"What would that be that has you all so stressed?" Angel's mother, Ariel asked.

"Pious is back." Angel stated.

Ariel's face darkened with worry. "Oh no, not again. Drew!" Ariel went to get her husband. When she came back, Drew was with her.

"He's awakened? How?" Drew asked as they all continued to watch for Pious through the windows.

"Chase used his magic so much that it created a surge of energy that rushed through the lands and broke Angel's spell on him and the cave." Chelsea explained.

"He's here." Angel said with an ominous air as he stared out the window. Those who weren't looking out the window at the time, did then. What they saw was an armored (centurion styled) skeleton with a staff in hand.

"Ew…." Kate stated in disgust at the revealed decaying body of him.

"That's Pious?" Sarah asked in horror.

Eddie met Sarah and Kate's eyes. "Yeah, not very pleasant looking, is he."

"Sarah, Eddie, Chelsea, Kate, stay in the house. The rest of us will go outside and try to lead him away from the public eye and hopefully defeat him once and for all," Angel ordered before gazing at his parents.

"Mom, dad, are you stay?" He asked.

Ariel and Drew looked at each other, a silent conversation going between them before looking back over at their son.

"We want to make sure Pious doesn't come back, so we're going with you." Drew stated.

Angel smiled. "Okay. Let's go, then."

One by one, they all walked out the front door. Once Pious was near and saw the group outside, spotting Angel, he sneered.

"Wretched fool! You really thought you had seen the last of me?" He huffed out a laugh.

"This time what you will see is the last of you!" Pious growled.

"Come at me then!" Angel shouted. Then he turned to his friends and family.

"Let's go behind the house. We can't be seen if we're in those woods back there, hurry." He said to them as he got ready to run, the others following, Pious looming behind.

Once in the cover of the trees, they braced themselves to fight the ancient demon once he stood before them again.

"Trying to get away? Pathetic way of trying." Pious stated in dark amusement.

"Not what we're trying to do, but not like you would understand that, bone bag." Said Tyler cockily.

"What a big mouth….how about I **take it off** for you." Pious then formed a strong spell.

'_Antorbok, pargon, pargon, regormor, pargon, pargon, Chattur'gha'_

Red magic came flying at Tyler's face. Tyler's eyes widened in shock and changed them to black while lifting his hand in front of himself in hopes of decreasing the impact. Pogue, who was next to him had the same thought and acted the same time as Tyler to help him. They managed to ease down the attack and deflect it with their magic, but the force of the magic clashing together flung the two of them back a few feet and slammed them against a tree. Caleb and Reid went after them to check if they were alright. Pious laughed.

"Such Insolence. Face me, and you will surely parish!"

"Leave them alone, Pious!" Angel exclaimed as he started his spell. This one stronger than the ones he did in the past since this foe is much stronger than Chase ever was.

'_Tier, pargon, pargon, aretak, pargon, pargon, Chattur'gha'_

That summoned a big, red Horror.

'_Attack the Liche and distract him, please.'_ Angel ordered the creature mentally. The Horror obeyed and went after Pious.

Pious looked up at the creature, preparing for what it would do.

Once Tyler and Pogue recovered their energy, and Reid and Caleb helped them up, they got back with the others, but noticed Angel was gone.

"Where'd Angel go?" Caleb wondered.

"No, he didn't get hurt, did he?" Reid said in worry, looking around.

"He's fine," Said Ariel. "He's just…doing something, you'll see."

After a minute of Pious fighting off the Horror, he heard rustling behind him. He turned only to be met with a blast of blue magic which sent him flying to the ground a few steps away. Angel revealed himself from behind a bush and met back up with his group and the Horror.

"Thanks." Angel said to the Horror. The Horror acknowledged Angel before disappearing.

Pogue smiled. "I see what you did. The ol distract, attack strategy. Nice."

Angel smiled. "Thank you."

Pious got back up and shot red magic at Angel's turned back while the demon walked back to them. Reid seeing this, fear erupted inside him.

"Angel!" He shouted as he ran behind him to block the spell from hitting his boyfriend with his own magic, but Reid's spell was half late and some of the spell hit him, jolting him and Angel on their back.

Angel not being hurt at all, he quickly turned over on his stomach and looked around, spotting Reid in front of him looking pained. His parents were keeping Pious busy for now, the other three sons having their back.

"Reid! Reid, hey, are you alright?" Angel asked as he crawled over to him in distress. He laid his hand on the side of his grimaced face and caressed it gently. Assessing Reid's body, he noticed there was an oval spot of blood coming from the left of his chest just under the breast bone and was soaking his shirt.

Reid opened his eyes, looking up at Angel and gave a weak smile.

"You're okay….thank god." Reid said softly.

Angel huffed in frustration. "Yeah, but you aren't. How could you let yourself get hurt?"

"Anything to keep you safe." Reid then tried to sit up, but exclaimed in pain as his hands flew to the left side of his chest.

Angel quickly grabbed Reid and pushed him gently back down on his back.

"Gosh, easy, easy. Don't move." He said.

"I wanna…help." Reid breathed out.

"I know, I know, hold on." Said Angel before he held his hand above Reid's chest and casted a healing spell.

'_Antorbok, pargon, santak, pargon, Mantorok'_

Reid's wound was now gone, completely healed, he was still a bit exhausted, though, so Angel helped him up and supported him.

"Thanks, babe. That hurt like hell."

"No problem. Now, let's make Pious dust."

"I'm all for that." Reid stated as they went to the others in the distance.

"Hey son, how is he?" Drew breathed out, a bit winded from fighting Pious.

"He's okay. I think now is a good time to do the final plan since Pious is probably tired by now." Angel decided as he saw the demon's body language begin to sag as he took a hit from his mom's magic.

"Alright," Drew stated, then turned to his wife and the three sons.

"Everyone, over here!" Drew called.

Ariel, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue heard and began walking over to them.

"What's up?" Caleb posed.

"Let's do that plan now where we all combine our magic. Pious will stand less of a chance of surviving since he's getting tired out." Said Angel.

Once everyone agreed, they all stood side by side.

Pious looked at them curiously. "What's this, a surrender?"

Angel huffed out a single laugh. "Far from it." Angel then lifted his hand and shot an endless stream of blue magic at him.

Pious holds his staff in front of himself and propels the attack. "Ha! Really thought that would do it?"

"No, but this will." Angel stated before Caleb changed his eyes black and held his hand out towards Angel's and added his stream of magic to his.

Everyone else did the same, adding their magic to Angel's. Once everyone did and 7 streams of magic was built into one, Pious' staff could no longer handle deflecting it, and it hit him full force. Pious yelled in pain as the magic reduced him to nothing. Nothing of him was left, they had won.

"Yes, we did it!" Angel cheered, still supporting Reid.

"Thank goodness. Are you alright, dear?" Ariel asked as she looked at Reid.

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Angel. I'm just exhausted from taking that blast."

"Let's go home. You can all rest there." Drew decided.

Once they got back to Angel's house and was greeted by the four humans, they told them that Pious was finished for good. They were overjoyed to hear this and they all took a well deserved rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later when Angel and Reid got back to the Garwin household, they were back on Reid's bed cuddled up together.

"We need a vacation." Reid stated.

Angel giggled and kissed Reid. "Yes, that sounds nice."

Reid kissed Angel again. "And no evil motherfucker better be around or I swear to god…!"

Angel laughed louder and kissed Reid, longer this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~End~

And that completes this story. If you're wondering what Liche means, I haven't gotten an official explanation, but telling by what all of them look like, I'm sure it means an undead being. Anyway, I hope this story was enjoyable for you. Tell me what you thought in the box below, so I know I wasn't the only one that enjoyed it. I hate enjoying things alone. Thanks for reading. See ya next story. ^ - '


End file.
